My Dragon
by Hana Marie -chan
Summary: Mikan has everything and lost everything Her name and her past is a secret. But one day, everything in her life changes. She meets a person who saves her life but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Furthermore a new person comes to make her life hell!Check full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1 Is it a Dream?

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

…

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

Chapter 1

Is it a Dream?

_I stand alone in a forest. I try to look around but it's very dark to see clearly in a long distance. The only thing I can see are the trees, the mud and the dirt on my feet. The trees seem like big bodies of empty cells just standing there, with not a petal, not a leaf or any sigh of life but showing instead the presence of death, waiting for their time that they will wither. It seems that there is nothing living here; there is a cold, deathly silence, with__ only the sound of the wind interrupting it. I hug myself in order to stop trembling, but the wind gets stronger; an angry wind with heavy rain starts and soon, it becomes a storm...I'm soaking wet, I walk a little further and stay under a tree in order to protect myself a little from the rain__…__impossible, since there are no leaves on it, the rain cannot be blocked__…__I look around once again._

_"How__…__why am I here? I can't remember anything." I think._

_I try to calm my heart which beats so fast, but suddenly, there is a thunder that broke into the dark sky._

_"Kyaaaa!" I scream._

_I close my eyes and cover my ears with my hands._

"_Really,how did end up here? I can't stay any longer, I need to get away from this place! I want to go home!"_

_I start running, but still, I can't see any presence of life, my breath soon starts to run out, I can't feel my feet anymore. I miss my step and fall down, my hands and knees get hurt and I can't get up. I close my eyes and rest my head on the ground, I don't care any more of the mess that I am and start sobbing._

_"No! Don't tell me this is happening again after all these years__…__"_

"_Someone, help me!" I yell and in my head, my mother's face appears_

"_Mom__," I whisper._

_I can't lift my head, my body feels so heavy__…_

_"Is this the end?" I wonder._

_"No! It can't be!" I curl my hands into fists._

_"I am too young to die! I haven't done anything I want to do in my life yet! I haven't even confess to the one I like! I refuse!" I scream in my mind._

_I open my eyes and look at the mud that now is all over my body and face. I groan, and make myself stand up, I can feel a sharp pain in my hands and knees, I am sure they'__re__ bleeding, but it's not time to worry about that now._

_"I need to be strong and find a place to hide!"_

_I run again. I run and run, time has passed and my breath once again comes short, and the pain in my stomach and lungs is like a thousand needles, hitting me. I slow down and I see a tree with a big stem, I sit down on it. A thunder comes and the lighting flashes into the sky and it makes me scream again."Mommy!"_

_I raise my hand to touch the trunk of the tree and hug it in a case of protection, my view starts to blur from my tears..._

"_I must not give up__…__don't be afraid." I say to myself._

_I must be strong but my tears betray me__…__some minutes might have passed, maybe an hour, I'm not sure how long I'm sitting here, but thank god the storm have now settled down. Now there is only silence, coldness and the only light is the full moon to guide me._

_I wipe my eyes while I stand up and check myself; my clothes are covered in mud, I raise my palms and look at I expected, they are scratched and are bleeding from my fall, while my hair sticks to my body, making it more cold._

_"I need to run in order to keep my body warm." I think, but I have no more strength, I am exhausted__…__I try to walk, my final attempt, but there is nothing, no one is there__…__I can't feel my body, I lean my knees to the ground. I can't move anymore._

_"It's the end," I think and some more tears escape from my eyes. I move my hand in order to then I try to wipe them when in the corner of my eye I catch something gold._

_"A light?" A sudden thought comes into my mind and I can feel my heart beating faster with hope. I turn my head to the right and try to see more clearly, it's so far away._

_Maybe it's a trick on my mind?_

_I look again and focus my sight there and then I see something glowing! It's far away, but that must be definitely light!_

_There must be someone out there!_

_I run into the woods, I can see that the light is getting stronger! It's so close, I need a few more shortcuts and I will be able to clearly see it!_

_I am a little closer now, but I can see it from afar, my eyes are fixed on the light, I am able to clearly see it, however, the closer I am, I realize that the light seems weird; it's big, bright and it makes me cover my eyes a little with my hand._

_Unexpectedly, I see a hand coming out from it, followed by a person's figure, however, this person is so bright I can't clearly see who it is._

_"That hand__…__Is he extending his hand...for me?" I wonder._

_I take some steps to that person slowly, but before I make any big distance, I hear a loud, a terrible sound behind me, like a monster growling at me. I turn around to look and what I see, is something that you see only in bad fairy tales or horror movies. A big fire ball in the size of a jeep is flowing up high in the air. It's very far away from me, is it a mile? But I can see it clearly as it flows, turns moving as it changes its shape and growls._

_"W-what the hell is happening?" I widen my eyes in fear when I realize, what the shape, what is the form that now this fireball now has; it's a dragons head. I can see clearly, its big eyes, its two big horns up on its head and the teeth that are sticking out from that dragon's mouth._

_"This can't be good," I whisper and try to take one step backwards but as if it heard me moving, the dragon turns his head at me and looks. To my fear, it growls and starts to go lower towards me so fast that it might catch me soon. I am shaking so much from the fear that I lose my step and fall down, but I immediately get up on my feet, turn and start running towards that person and the light._

_I can hear the dragon following every step I make but I don't look back, if I do, and get more scared, it's the end. I run with all my might and start making shortcuts, turning left, turning right in order to make it slow down. It growls again, I can feel that my plan worked. I dared to look behind me and I see that the fire dragon got closer to the trees._

_"It's losing me?" I turn my head forward and tried to see that figure, that person. Thank god he is still here waiting for me. I'm getting closer to that person, its like I have put wings on my feet, I turn and make shortcuts, trying to make the distance as shorter and as faster as I can. I can feel the thorns of the brushes and the branches of some low trees cutting my skin on my body but I don't run any slower. I look behind me again, the fire dragon is now inside the forest making everything get burn, but the distance between the monster and me is bigger, the trees slow it down, weakening it's fire and pace, I gain a lot of distance. I turn my head and see that there are only a few steps between me and that person, I look at him, running to him and the light. five steps away, four steps, three steps, two steps__…__.I grab his hand and the light surrounds us, a warm light. I can't see anything, neither the person who holds my hand tight or the place which I am now._

_My vision is gradually getting stronger until I can see clearly._

_"The dragon!" I think in panic and I turn to see behind me, ready to run again, but it's nowhere to be found. It's gone. I look around me and I can't believe in what I see! The scene all around me, is completely different; now everything in the forest is is no fire, I look down on the ground but there is no mud. What I see is a beautiful carpet, like green grass. I look in the sky and it's a clear blue with that the sun shining. I see a bee that flies from flower to flower and over there, I see a rabbit that's hopping and goes behind that tree. I can listen now; birds sing and all this place is full of life. It's like the spirit of spring came and spared it's magic here. I turn once again to that boy and raise my head to look at him, to see who this person is, whose hand I'm holding on__…__but I can't. On his face, a mask covers his eyes and nose, I can't clearly see who he is__…__damn__… __he is actually quite tall, well-built body, raven hair and I can guess, judging from his body figure, he is close to my age too__…_

_"Oh my god!" My heart stops from the sudden recognition._

_"I-Inori-senpai is__…__it's you, right?" I ask him._

_Instead of an answer, he gives me a beautiful smile that makes me melt, I understand his smile as an agreement and I nervously smile back, but then I realize the way I look right now and the smile froze on my lips._

_"Oh lord__, why? From all of the times that I've begged you to give me a chance to meet the most famous and handsome boy of my school__…__Why? Why NOW? Now! While I am in this horrible condition: wet, moody, bloody and omg! With no eyeliner? Why?" I scream inside my head._

_"There is no time to panic, so DON'T PANIC! Think of something smart and cute to say!" I try to calm myself down._

_"Waa ahaha__, thank you so much for saving me, I would be a goner if it wasn't for you, senpai!" I try to make my smile bigger._

_He laughs and it makes my heart beat like crazy, and (I) feel butterflies in my stomach._

"_Inori__-senpai, do you know where we are?" I ask him._

_He shakes his head in the sign of denial and starts to walk into the forest. I can't do anything but to follow, because his hand is still holding mine—not that I'm complaining._

_He doesn't say anything, just walks. However it is not an awkward silence, __it__'s a rather peaceful silence. My emotions are so complicated right now, __Ι __feel embarrassed with my look__…__well I could say a mess, but I also feel in heaven for having a one on one time with him! But still I feel like I should say something._

_"Ano...Inori-senpai__…__.F-For being like that__…__I'm sorry...I don't know how I ended up here, hehe! I assure you! Usually, I look much cuter and,well, cleaner!" I laugh, feeling my cheeks blush._

_"I actually missed my step and fell down so__…__ahhhchuuu!" I cover my mouth with my hand._

_"Waaa this is so embarrassing...I'm dying!" I think and look down._

_He stops, lets go of my hand and turns to me, but I can't face him, I feel it his eyes looking at me. I can't have my eyes down for any longer so I slowly look up and meet his "masked covered" eyes, then he raised his hands and does a strange circle movement with his fingers before clapping once. Suddenly a light appears from nowhere and surrounds me._

_"W-Wha-?!" Before I get to finish my sentence, he claps once again and the light vanishes! Then I heard a voice in my mind._

_**"Here, this will keep you warm and make you feel better."**_

_"W-What the__…__!" I try to say and blink several times trying to understand what's going on. My words dry in my mouth as I realize that I don't feel my clothes wet anymore. I look down and what I see makes me more shocked; my clothes are replaced by a simple, straight line but beautiful white dress that ends on my knees and black ballerina's shoes._

_"Omg! I__…__!" I start to say but then I also realize that my hair no longer stuck on my scalp. I raise my hand to touch them; they are dry and have curls at the end._

_"You must be kidding me!" I yell and point my finger at him._

_"I knew it! You were too cool, perfect and handsome to be a normal guy! I mean you are good at sports and... And in school you are in the perfect student's class!" I say in my "eureka" moment. He looks at me, kinda shocked from my discovery—well at least he looked like it—but before he answers, I continue._

"_Furthermore, you do magic you and are also a mind-intruder! You__…__You are a fairy, aren't you? I knew fairies existed!" I ask him,smiling, still being shocked at my discovery!_

"_**Actually, is not me that did the magic, the forest has the ancient magic, and I borrowed it for a while."**__ He answers inside my mind again._

_"The forest...Ancient magic? I don't understand__…__" I say to him._

_**"It's ok, it is safer for you to not understand."**__ He looks at me and gives me a smile__…__a sad smile. He takes my hand again, turns and starts walking._

_"I didn't want him to be sad, maybe I pushed him too hard and asked things he was not supposed to say, as a fairy. But__…still__, I need to find out what's happening." So many questions in my head, I decide to talk to him and tell him what I think._

_"Oh, __come on! There is no reason to be shy, I know it's you already and it's not that I can go to school tomorrow and tell everyone "oh! By the way! Inori-senpai is a fairy!" and everyone is going to believe me, so don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" I said and started laughing._

_H__e sighed._

_"Ne__…__Why you are hiding your face?"_

_He does not respond, just continued walking._

_"__O__hh__…__that's no fair, I want to learn more about you." I say and pout, looking in the other direction._

_We don't speak at each other for a while, but this time it is awkward. Lots of thoughts are in my mind right now._

_" __…Mou, doushiyo?! What if we never find the way back home? "Are we going to stay in the forest forever?" I wonder as I glance towards him._

_"Is he mad? Why doesn't he talk? Is it because I asked those questions? B__aka! __Baka Mikan! You were supposed to make him like you! Not hate you! Mou!__…__I need to think of something and try to lighten the atmosphere...But still why does he not say anything to me? Does he not like me? Maybe he does not trust me__…__" I feel the sadness that make my heart heavier second by second._

_**"It would be dangerous if you knew**__**…**__**. So it's better like this, being in that world where it's safe for you."**__He enters my mind once again, breaking my thoughts._

_"Does that mean he likes me, he wants to protect me?" I wonder._

_"I don't understand but I will try to accept it__…__" I answer in order to try and make things better again._

_We walk for a while when he suddenly stops, making me bump into his back._

_"Eek! That hurt!" I cry and rub my nose with my hand._

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you, are you ok?"**__ He says and his voice sounds earnest._

_"Senpai maybe is indeed worried about me?" I think and my heart fills with joy._

_"Its ok, __senpai__, no worries! Mikan is strong!" I smile and raise my head to look at him._

_He smiles, raises his hand and gently strokes my head. I am shocked from the sudden touching and starts __blushing._

"_**Indeed**__**, you are a strong and kind girl."**____He says then looks around, and removes his hand.__**"Let's rest here."**_

_"This place is really beautiful." I say and sat down on the soft grass._

_He did the same._

_Silence again, but we turned it back to the peaceful silence. I looked around, enjoying the view._

_"Inori-senpai has his own reasons __…__.I'm just happy that he is beside me__…__well in the end, it's not so bad if we are stuck here, we can get to know each other better, help each other and then fall in love!" I think and smile to myself._

_"The sun is so warm," I say and turn my head at him._

_He nods and sits more comfortably, I raise my eyes to sky._

_"The flowers, the trees and the sky are all beautiful" I murmured the first lines of a song._

_I close my eyes__…._

_"I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom for me and you," I heard him sing._

_This is his first time I hear his voice in real and not in my head, I open my eyes._

_"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world," I sing back to him, turning my head and looking at him only being surprised of what I see. He removed a part of his mask and now I can see his eyes! He stares at me__…__his eyes are crimson red? I break the eye contact._

_Why? I wonder, aren't his eyes green? But there are so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed them earlier? I look at his eyes again._

_"So__…__he uses eye-colored contacts too? He shouldn't! His eyes are better like this. I should tell him that__…__" These were my last thoughts until__…_

"MIKAN GET UP NOW! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I hear babies crying, I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll never know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world."

Mother's loud, angry voice and my phone's alarm song wake me up from my dream.

"WAA!" I cry. "Life, why is life such a bitch? It's not faaaiiiiiirrr!"

-Good morning, Tokyo! ;p 11:13 am.

**~End of Chapter~**

**Hello ****sunshines,**

**Thank you for reading this! So this was the first chapter of "My dragon"!**

**Mikan was actually****…****dreaming! Lol****…****poor girl****…or…****maybe not?**

**I hope you liked it! What do you think Mikan's fate is? Is that guy really Inory-senpai? The knight with the white armor coming into rescue? (Or maybe I should say fairy?) What will happen to Mikan from now on? Will she be able to actually talk to him, in "real" this time and make her love come true?**

**Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**Love,**

**Hana-Marie**

Preview of the next chapter:

I don't want this kind of life. I don't. I honestly don't. I don't want to have a bodyguard, protecting me at any given moment. I don't want to cause trouble in school and what I hate is fake people kissing up to me, begging to become my friends, only to enjoy my company just because of what my name is or my looks, or my money. I've had enough of that.

"You don't mean that he will stay with us, right?" I asked and immediately laughter with the is no way.

"…Mikan…" She started and...oh no….She gave me the "puppy dog eyes," which confirmed my fear.

"Wa! What should I do, Hotaru? This woman is going to ruin my life!"

"Hotaru!*sob* Are you listening?" I asked but had no response.

"Baka, how can I get what you're saying when most of the time you are crying?I heard her say from the speaker.

Hotaru said from the phone. "So his name is Natsume, aunty?""Your life and secret will be fine, idiot. Now stop being paranoid and let me eat my lunch. Bye."

"Mother." I said with a trembling voice. "Why is there a dozen reporters out there?

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner ~Wendy402~ who helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out her stories.


	2. Chapter 2 New family member?

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

…

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

**Chapter 2.**

**New Family member?**

"I can't believe that you were late again! How many times have I told you not to return home so late?" My mother glared at me. "You are sixteen years old and too young to return home at six in the morning. This is the last time that you will come home at such an hour! If you do this again, you are grounded, Mikan Yukihira! Do you hear me?" My mother finished her scolding speech in a state of hysteria.

"Yes, dear mother." I answered coldly as I lowered my head to the car's floor, making it seem like I was feeling sorry.

"Really, Mikan!" My mother sighed as she shifted into a more comfortable position in her seat. I turned my head towards the window and made a mental revision of my life

_Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu!_

_I'm a normal 16 year old girl, soon to be a senior high school student! People say I am the exact copy of my mother's and father's image and characteristics; medium height, slim body, white skin, brown chocolate eyes, and strait, brown hair that reaches my waist._

_I have been stopped many times on the streets by people asking if I wanted to be a model or an actor from a young age, and it's really annoying I tell you, because I honestly have no interest of being known to the world…That's why I made up a disguise, to make me unnoticed, to make me be "invisible" from the world. I have been working hard on my disguise, which, during the years, made me require some skills; skills that I have now proudly mastered.____I call my transformation "Geek Moon Make-up." It is consisted of comfortable, baggy clothes, and big, round glasses. How I ended up with that name, you ask? Well, one reason is simply because when I am dressed like that, people actually call me a "geek." The other reason is…well, I always loved "Sailor Moon."_

_To be frank, I really don't care. Short and tight clothes are not for me; I prefer the clothes which can easily keep you warm, and walk without worries exposing your body._

_However, trying to get away from street scouters is not the only reason for making me disguise myself. The other reason and is my parents. _

_Yuka (Sakura) Yukihira, my mother, is one of the most famous fashion designers in Japan and worldwide. Everyone knows her name and everyone respects her; you don't want to get in my mother's nerves. Trust me when I say this, she is very strict both with her job and personal life, which means with me. For example, when I am late after my curfew, she will give me a lecture for half an hour, and then she tell me that I am grounded._

_Izumi Yukihira is my father's name; half owner of Gakuen Alice Academy. However, when I was five years old, his heart failed him. I really don't remember him so much anymore; the only thing I can still recollect from my memories is his voice, but it sounds like it was from a dream. When he died, my mother was devastated, but she had no time to cry; she had to take care of both her job and my father's job. Fortunately, father's older brother, who was the other owner of the academy, took care of everything. He handled all the matters of the academy and helped us a lot. Now he is the principal of the academy as well. The school became a top-class academy that only the richest children can study there. As you can imagine, I am one of them. My family is now one of the richest people in the country. Yes, you heard right, the country._

_Back to my parents; my father had graduated from college at the age of 23 and started working in the business world, when one day while he was driving in his car to go to the company, my mother's bike crashed into his car while stopping by the red light. My mother, however, was so scared because she had skipped school and her parents would find out, which meant no more biking for her, that by seeing dad's reaction, before he could even say anything to her, she started crying so much that my father didn't have a heart to scold her for being careless and scratching his car. Apparently, it was love at first sight because they started dating and a year later, at my mother's graduation, he proposed. After 2 years, I was born into this family. My mom had me to take care of, as well as her job, which she loved too, and being a gifted designer that she is, she soon became famous and special nannies had to take care of me. Nevertheless, she is a very cheerful, carefree and outgoing person (the opposite of me). My mother is not like the other housewives; she doesn't know how to clean or cook, or even how to raise her child. She is hopelessly in love with her job and she leaves often for trips. However, sometimes her mother instincts come back, and she starts to worry about my health or goes to "cook" something healthy for me that always ends up being burned or really, really bad. She also continuously comes to check on me and asks me if I have a problem with something. Then she gives me "the talk" about my "antisocial behavior" and that "I should stop this cosplay and talk to more people" the same old monologue/scolding._

_What she doesn't realize is that no normal human can survive just by being near her; my mother's popularity made it impossible, with the media following every step she does, bodyguards protecting her, endless invitations to places, and much, much more._

I don't want this kind of life. I don't. I honestly don't. I don't want to have a bodyguard, protecting me at any given moment. I don't want to cause trouble in school and what I hate is fake people kissing up to me, begging to become my friends, only to enjoy my company just because of what my name is or my looks, or my money. I've had enough of that.

_That's why I decided to make my uncle register me in the school as a Sakura which is my mother's family name and no one knows only people who know are my family and my friends. Sometimes when I am with them, they force me to wear "normal teen clothes," as they say, and go out with them. But that happens only once in a while or when I need a break from 'me.'_

_Grades? Check! (Most of them) Friends that I trust? I was lucky enough to meet some in this kind of hell called school, so check! Behavior? Check!_

So here I am, with my long shirt, my t-shirt and my nerdy glasses, in the back seat of my mom's limousine and I wonder; What had I done wrong? _Grades? Check! (Most of them) Friends that I trust? I was lucky enough to meet some in this kind of hell called school, so check! Behavior? Check!_

I am such a good kid, you see. I make no trouble, I have good grades, and I'm quiet, so why am I in this kind of situation?

"Where are we going again?" I asked suspecting that something is wrong. "Why did you wake me up on a weekend, and more importantly, why did you take the limousine?"I asked time she takes the limousine with me something bad happens.I tried to figure out what is her scheme. "Don't tell me that there's a talk show again. I told you! I will never come!" I said to her with a voice close to yelling.

"Mikan we are not going to any talk show" she said and looked at me "Today, we are going to the airport to pick up my best friends' son. Didn't I tell you?" she answered, and from her voice I could understand that she was still irritated.

"…What?! What do you mean your best friends' son? Why did I learn this now?" I yelled.

"I told you 3 days ago when we had breakfast; don't you remember?" She said angrily, ready to lecture me again.

I blinked, trying to remember…

"…_3 days ago…hmm, let's see... I woke up, had a shower, then dressed up, ate breakfast…Oh, yes. My mom was talking to me about a project while I was sending messages to Hotaru, pretending that I was listening to her. Then my mom's phone rang…it was her secretary… _

_At that time, I received a message from Anna telling me that Inori-senpai was already at school and then I rushed to get my bag ready to leave…Hm, then my mother stared lecturing me to finish my breakfast, saying the benefits of a breakfast while I was searching for my mp3…._

_I found it in my bag and said I am ok to make her stop. then I ran to the door while she was saying something about Tuesday...be there...airport…Oh no..."_

"You should have reminded me! What if I had something to do? Whose best friends' kid is this?" I asked.

"Oh, Mikan." My mother said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Do you remember my best friend, Julie?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you that she and her husband died in a car crash? Her son is raised by his aunt in New York, but now she thinks it's a good idea for him to visit his parents' birth place and study here for a year. However, he is still a minor and he cannot live alone…" She explained to me with a soft voice.

"Oh, I see." I said nodding.

I saw her nodding and looked at me close in my eyes as tears started to come out…

"_Wait….._What does this have to do with us?" I asked sensing that her explanation was actually a "playing dirty" introduction. I have seen this badly performance of her a million times something is up.

"You don't mean that he will stay with us, right?" I asked and immediately laughter with the is no way.

"…Mikan…" She started and...oh no….She gave me the "puppy dog eyes," which confirmed my fear.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No!No! No! No! No!" I said, freaking out.

"He doesn't have anywhere to stay, and I want to help Kaoru's son to move on with his life; that's the least I can do for her. When I was younger, she helped me in difficult times and always supported me." My mother said in a fast speed making me hard to understand what she said.

"What does that have to do with me? To mess up my life?" I yelled, realizing the consequences of his arrival.

"Mikan Yukihira! I didn't raise you to become such a selfish kid!" She yelled.

"I am not selfish, I am just realistic!" I yelled back. "Can you imagine how this will mess up my life? I don't have time to take care of him, and I know you will ask me to do it! I won't have time to study and my grades will fall, I will lose my scholarship and it won't be my fault! I have a life, you know. Oh my god! What if he starts following me around and someday tell everyone my secret; saying that I am a Yukihira? My life will be over!" I said, freaking out while I looked at my mother who was looking back at me like she was watching a crazy person.

"Mikan, honey," She said interrupting me. "This is not being realistic, this is being paranoid! Don't freak out!" My mom tried to calm me down.

"No! Absolutely not!" I cut her. "I can't let this happen, it's ok to greet him in the airport but staying with us and going to my school? That's one thing that I absolute won't let…"

"Mikan." I hear my mom's low voice cutting me off, and I looked at her eyes, realizing that they had started sparkling… in a bad way.

~~~~~~~~ ~ 20 minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wa! What should I do, Hotaru? This woman is going to ruin my life!" I cried harder on the phone after I finished explaining the cruel fate that was waiting for me to my best friend.

"Hotaru!*sob* Are you listening?" I asked but had no response.

"Baka, how can I get what you're saying when most of the time you are crying? Stop, cause you are going to be uglier." I heard her say from the speaker.

"What do you mean your life will be over? For heaven's sake! First, how can he ruin your life? Second, Natsume is perfectly able to take care himself properly." My mother added, trying to calm her nerves.

"Who is Natsume now?" I asked in a confusing panic and new sobs started coming up.

"The brat!" My mother yelled losing her patience.

"Baka, focus," Hotaru said from the phone. "So his name is Natsume, aunty?"

"Yes, Hotaru-chan" she answered. "Really this girl" My mom said while looking at me. "Why does she has to make all these assumptions on her own? He won't bother you! He won't say your secret, which, in my opinion, would be good if he did. Hiding your real identity like that is really stupid, you know."

"I agree." Hotaru added.

"With him being here, you will make another friend!"

"Hmph! Geez, mom. As if I want a brat as my friend and the friends that I have are more than enough for me!" I wiped my tears, snorting and looking out the window.

"Itadakimasu." Crack!

"Hotaru?!"

"Oh don't mind me, it's just me breaking some cell crabs for my lunch. Continue." She said.

"Also," I continued. "Let's say that he won't reveal anything, but don't you think that by making him stay with us would be cruel for him? He is not used to the media; he will feel afraid and uncomfortable, and…"

"I'm sure he already knows the situation, Mikan, or he wouldn't come in the first place." Hotaru said while munching on her crabs.

"Exactly. I have already talked to him and he said that as long as the media doesn't bother him, he is ok, so no worries. I will make sure they won't." My mom said.

"Well that seems fine to me."

"But...But my life!"

"Your life and secret will be fine, idiot. Now stop being paranoid and let me eat my lunch. Bye."

"Wait, Hota—"

"Bye Hotaru-chan. Come over soon; I will tell our chef to make a crab pie." my mother interrupted me.

"Wait!"

"Ok aunty, thanks." Bib, bib, bib, bib…

"Hotaru~!" I cried at my phone, not believing that my best friend hung up like that on me.

"Please try to understand. He doesn't have any other relatives here, and as I said before, this is the least I can do for Kaoru. Don't be selfish; he has lost both his parents. Don't you feel sorry for him? What if Hotaru or Anna's son was in the same situation? Wouldn't you do the same?" She asked.

I didn't answer because the answer was clear; indeed, I would do the same.

"Well, let's welcome him warmly and make him feel comfortable." She clapped her hands cheerfully.

"You could at least choose a normal car." I said, pointing at the roof of the car angrily for not having anything to answer back and defend myself. "How many times did I tell you that I don't want to ride it? It's embarrassing." I sighed.

"Why? It's such a comfortable car. We can even watch TV!" she pointed it and then brought her hand into her cheek as a signal of her thinking. "I thought that riding like this would make Natsume feel more welcome." She said.

"Well, I don't think that he will feel like that at all." I retorted

"Oh, don't be silly. Who wouldn't like this car? It's not embarrassing! Who would ever think that way? she laughed. "Funny girl." She said shaking her head. "Normal people like me." I thought, choosing not to irritate her again, in fear of being grounded for a week.

The rest of the ride was in silence; me listening to my mp3 and my mother speaking on the phone about the clothes for her next fashion project.

I looked the outside view from the window. I looked at the people in the fronds sits. The window that separated the first seats from the rest of the car was open and revealed our driver, Yuki, and Makoto with Setsuna, our two bodyguards.

"Yuka-sama, Mikan-sama, in ten minutes we will be arriving to the airport."

"Thank you, Yuki-san." My mother said, nodding, and ended her call.

"Oh my!" My mother said looking at her phone. "We are 20 minutes late, so I guess he is waiting for us."

"Does he have a cellphone?" I asked.

"No, but his aunt sent me a photo to recognize him. Remind me to give it to you later, just in case." She answered.

"Well, I don't think its necessary. I mean, we are going there together, so there is no need. It's not like the media will be there and I have to search by myself right?" I awkwardly laughed and looked out the window. The limousine was getting close to the airport. I saw people going in and out, but I focused on a specific group of them, making me freeze with fear as I realized who they are.

"Mother." I said with a trembling voice. "Why is there a dozen reporters out there?

End of the Chapter.

**Hello sunshines,**

**Oops! I sense trouble! What will happen to Mikan? In this chapter, we meet Mikan's mother, Yuka, and the following chapter, Natsume will appear! Having a remarkable meet up with our heroin! What will Mikan do?TT_TT **

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! ****What do you think Mikan's fate is? ****Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**ps.: Recently I'm listening to John's Park 'Good day,it sure makes you spirit go song do you recently listen to?**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Listen you jerk, I will just let it pass because unlike you who just stands in the middle of an airport, glaring and pushing at people, laughs at them and doesn't know how to apologize while acting like he owns the place, I have to find someone! I don't have the time to fight with a person like you, but I hope someone, someday, can really give you a piece of his mind about how humans act and what proper etiquette is, so just get…

"Oh, Natsume dear! Over here!" I heard my mother's voice behind me.

It was like the sound of death bells….

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner's ~Wendy402~and ~HeartlessEffervescence~ helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Wendy and Alex you are amazing girls!Be sure to check out their stories.

**Vocabulary:**

**Hajimemashite;** Nice to meet you.

**Watashiwa Mikan Sakura desu:** My name is Mikan Sakura. (polite form of introducing her name)

**Itadakimasu:**Before meals, **i****-****ta****-****da****-****ki****-****ma****-****s****(****u****)** is said as a thanks to the plants and animals that gave their lives for the meal you're about to consume. It also thanks all those involved, ranging from the hunter/farmer to the preparer of the meal. In Japan, its common to say itadakimasu before eating a meal. The word is often translated as "I humbly receive," but when relating to food, it's often compared to saying "Let's eat," "Bon appétit," or "Thanks for the food." Some even compare it to the Christian tradition of saying grace before a meal.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Brat

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

…

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

**Chapter 3.**

"**Meeting the Brat"**

"Gomen ne Mikan chan!" my mother said as she looked from the window the reporters, flashing their camera lights outside of our car "I think it slipped from my mouth…"

"What did u say?" I barked.

"In yesterday's talk show that I went, we talked about trips... and I just said that a change of place can relax you and revive your energy so one should go when he has the time especially tomorrow, which it is going to be a lovely day for a trip …whoever can, should make go to the airport and go to a trip… hahaha and maybe we can meet ….that was all I said but I didn't expect that they will found out!" my mom said in shock. Baka mother!

"Of course they would! Anyone could get it that you had something to do there today"

I said to her yelling "Wa! What should we do? I am not getting out! I don't want to be in today's news!" I said in panic.

"Ok no need to panic" she answered calmly as she thought of a solution "let's go with plan 3 and I will come over when I finish! Do not go outside the airports grounds!"

"Makoto, Setsuna, Yuki –san, we go with plan 3, you know what to do." She said.

"Yes Yuka-sama!" they said in unison, as the car stopped on the entrance of the airport.

"Mikan, look for flight JN 391, if it has arrived" my mother said as looked her reflection in the mirror. She wore her social smile and went out of the car with the two bodyguards following.

"Now let's go" said Yuki and start driving away, and went to the parking lot.

He parked the car and after he looked around for any reporters he turned back to me and said "Ok,clear! You can go!" He said as he checked for any reporters. "Good luck cookie And watch out!"

"Thanks marshmallow, I will" I smiled and waved as I quickly opened the door of the car and got out.

Yuki-san and I are very close; he is a dear friend to me, who I can tell everything about my school life or my problems. Even though he is a 30 year old adult he still finds time and always listens to me patiently ,giving me courage.

I walked towards to the airport's entrance and i saw my mother giving an interview to the reporters. I slightly nodded to sign her that I arrived I passed her I overheard some of her words. "This is a very personal matter and I kindly ask for everyone to respect …"

"_Plan 3, success! Works every time!"_ I cheered inside my mind and smiled as I went inside.

That was one of the plans which my mother and I invented when I was six years old ,you see when I said that didn't want to be seen by reporters again or have any contact with the media we had to figured out a solution. My mother's explanation to the media was that she does not want her child in such a young age, to be involved with the media and she asked them to respect her decision to let me have a normal life. Until now I got to escape from them and Yuka's daughter still is unknown to the public and I was able to have "a normal life". I can go out with no fear of some reporter recognizing me because they don't know how I look.

I hurriedly walked towards the Bulletin Board and searched for the flight.

"_JN 391 arrived! Entrance C."_

"All right" I said to myself as I walked to where the C entrance was "Let's find this brat and…." The sudden realization hit me hardly like a ball being slapped in your face. I stopped. "The photograph! She forgot to give it to me! Oh my god, and it will take a while before she will be able to get rid of the reporters…How I will recognize him?" I cried in my mind.

I took a few breaths. "It's ok! Don't panic! How hard is to find a kid who is alone? Nah! It's a piece of cake!" I tried to deceive myself by giving me hope and started to walk again.

I arrived at the Entrance C. There were so many people who had gathered outside of the doors in entrance C, waiting for the travelers that I couldn't pass through.

"Excuse me"I said as I tried to pass through the ground and and go to the start of the line in hope I can see the brat. I got squished,got stepped on but I got through it and were many people who just arrived here and the entrance door constantly opened it however there was no sigh of a kid being alone.

"What should I do? I can't see him…" I thought and started looking around looking for sign of a child standing by himself.

"It's ok" I said to myself. "At least I know his name and the name of the flight… should I go to the reception and call his name through the microphone?" I wondered and tried to move once again inside the crowed. As I walked into this road of hell I spotted two security staff at the end of the hall and walked towards them hurriedly in order to ask them for help. I finally was out and started to slow run towards them ready to ask for their help realization hit me. "Wait, if I go to them and then mom comes we will be found out ...that's not good" I stopped on my tracks.

Bam! I felt someone bump into me from the side causing me to fall my butt.

"Outs!" I cried from the pain "Hey watch were you are going!" I said ruled my hurt area.I raised my eyes to look at this person.

For a moment, I was mesmerized with what I saw; a pair of crimson red eyes looked back at me, those eyes looked so familiar… my eyes traveled from his face to body; he had black hair and red eyes, tall and athletic body. He it seemed close to my age.

The guy hold a lace of a small white pug dog in one hand and big a suitcase in the other.

"So ..hot"I though as he looked at me and made my heart skip a bit.

"First you bump into me, and now you're looking at me like a hungry beast? Crazy a photo it will last longer" he said with a sharp voice.

WHA-WHA- WHA-WHAT DID YOU SAY? I yelled and blushed not believing iwhat he just said.

I saw a smirk formed on his face.

I glared at him. "How rude! Who do you thing you are? I was the one that bumped into you? You pushed me! Don't be so full of yourself!" I said. "This is the most irritating, the worst guy I have ever met in my whole life!" I thought.

He glared at me and walked away with the dog following him.

I blinked. "What…hey you!" I said as I got up and started following him. He walked to the area where passengers can rest and sat on a chair. I went and stood in front of him.

"Hey you!" I said again being fully pissed at his attitude. "How do you dare to leave like that! You still ought an apology for bumping into me like this!"

"It's you who should apologize little girl". He said.

"What the hell?" I said to him amazed off how rude he is.

"Polka dot girl" he looked at me and smirked.

I looked at him. "Polka dot?" I asked turning my head to the right thinking . "What in the world is he…?"

"Baka, you are too old for such a childish underwear" he said with a blank face.

I started blushing from anger and realization of what he meant.

"Y-y-y YOU PERV!HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY BRA?!" I yelled at him with a blushing face really angry that he looked at me there!

"You showed it at me and stop yelling you make my ears bleed." He glared at me covering his ears.

"You, you jerk!" I yelled.

"Ts, annoying"

I raised my hand and pointed him with my finger

"Apologize!" I said.

He turned his head and looked at the dog. "For what?" he asked with a voice showing that he is annoyed.

I briefly looked at the dog that was making eye contact with the jerk and looked back at him. "For being a rude pervert!"

"I was not rude I was honest furthermore it was all your god damn fault for stopping like that" he answered with a poker face

"What?" I shirked "you got some nerve here! How you dare say that it's my fault! You bumped into me!" If there was a possibility for smoke to come out of my ears because I was so mad well this was the time!

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Ok."

"Ok! Wait …what? No!" I yelled.

He stood up and smirked. "Nice to clear that out polka dots but I gotta go"

I glared at him but then stood prettified as i remember my reason for coming here. "The brat! I had forgotten to look for the brat!" I said in a shocked voice.

He glared at me and I glared back."Listen you jerk, I will just let it pass because unlike you who just stands in the middle of an airport, acting like he owns the place, pushing at people and laughs at them AND doesn't know how to apologize, I… have to find someone! I don't have the time to fight with a person like you, but I hope someone, someday, can really give you a piece of his mind about how humans act and what proper etiquette is, so just get…"

"Oh, Natsume dear! Over here!" I heard my mother's voice behind me. "

When I was about to turn back to look at my mother, I heard her saying "Oh Mikan you found him already? Good job!"

It was like the time stopped, like it froze. I tried to understand what my mother just said. The sound of my mother's voice to my ears and feelings was an ominous sound, like the sound of death bells. It was like everything was in slow motion, I turned my head and looked back. My mother was coming towards me, waiving at me and ….that guy? I turned again and looked at him and to my greatest fear I saw him raising his hand and waved back.

At that time I'm sure my blooded froze and my heart stopped beating. The jerk smirked at me as he passed through me and went into my mother's arms.

~End of chapter~

Hello sunshines,

OMG! I kind feel sorry for Mikan! What she will do from now on…I believe Natsume was too cruel with her and ummm well the brat is a 16 year old "brat"…

I think Mikan's worries should start from here. Lets wish her good luck (-_-)v

Mikan -chan ganbatte ne (x_x)v

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! ****What do you think Mikan's fate is?****Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**ps.: Recently I'm listening to Jazz personally i love the jazz music that Starbucks have ,its so calming…What song do you recently listen to?**

Until Next Time lots of xo's,ja ne

Marie

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner's ~Wendy402~and ~HeartlessEffervescence~ helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out their stories. Wendy and Alex you both are amazing girls!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Preview of the next chapter:**

I was stood frozen in the hall of the airport. My mind refused to understand what my eyes just saw…

…

"He is a cutie" my mother said and patted his head.

…

I looked at him and grimaced. All of a sudden I saw him turning his head back to look at me, I glared, he smirked then turned and continued walking towards the exit.

"I won't let you ruin it you bastard! Wait and see! Natsume, you devil!

…..

"Bang!"

A loud sound surprised Both me and my mother. I looked beside me and I saw that the jerk had slammed his fist on the table.

"Pardon me Yuka san but I am not interested to hear about my parents past " he said in a cold voice.

"Also it seems that I need to clear that out: the only reason why I came here was because that aunt send me. After the graduation I plan to return back so there is no need to familiarize with the people here. I would appreciate if you have that in mind.

"Natsume-kun…" my mother started.

**Vocabulary:**

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Baka: Idiot, silly

Ganbatte: Do your best!

Ja ne : Bye bye, see you later/again (friendly way)


	4. Chapter 4 Devil Beside You

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

…

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

**Chapter ****4****.**

**"Devil Beside you."**

I stood frozen in the hall of the airport. My mind refused to understand what my eyes just saw; my mom hugged that guy. That bastard, that person who was a…a jerk!

"Mikan, come here!" She said, waving at me.

My feet would not listen; they stood frozen, while my mind exploded with thousands of thoughts. "This is just a misunderstanding. This can't be happening! It's just a hallucination."

The jerk looked at her and turned his face towards me…he smirked!

"Mikan, what's wrong with you? Come on! Don't be shy," she said. "How was the flight, Natsume dear? Did you sleep well? Oh my! You grew so big since the last time I saw you." She did not wait for an answer.

I started to walk towards them with slow,small steps.

"Thank god she found you, Natsume-kun. I was so worried! That girl left without taking your photo."

"The flight went well, Ms. Yukihara." He said to her in a polite manner without exposing how he was a few minutes before.

"Silly, No need for formalities; we are practically a family! You can call me aunty." My mother said, ruffling his hair playfully.

As I came close to them i pointed one at him and one at my mother.

"He? NA? He is Na-Natsume? Wait one sec…isn't Natsume a 10 year old kid? How…?"

"What?What are you talking about? Who said that he was 10? He is the same age as you. Didn't I tell you?" My mother said and raised her eye brows at me.

~~~ Please everyone, give Mikan's mind some time to fully accept this information/change of events… -_- …~~~

.

"…What!? You didn't tell me at all! This bastard is the guy who was going to leave with us!?" I shouted still being in shock of how the events have turned up.

"Mikan Yukihira, watch what you say! And how can you say something like this to Natsume?" She said sharply with fired eyes that showed her anger.

"But, but he bumped into me and didn't even say sorry and he…he…" I started saying trying to find the right words but she interrupted me.

"And this is the reason for talking like that to a person? Oh my, oh my please forgive her, girl can be really dance and clumsy some times"

"But it's not…" I started saying but my mom put her hand on my head, making me bow. "Mikan, say sorry."

I heard him chuckle. "It's ok; she is angry 'cause she fell earlier".

"You made me fall you bast…! Mmmm!"

"That's enough". My mom covered my mouth with her hand! "Thank you for understanding, Natsume-kun. You are such a nice kid. Well, let's get going." She said and released me while she walked ahead, taking that jerk with her. "We are going to the emergency VIP exit, just in case." She added.

Then, I remembered something that I didn't pay much attention to before, and made my blood boil again.

"Wait! What about the dog?" I said darkly

"The dog is with me." The jerk said coldly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She said cheerfully. "Natsume also has a dog! Didn't you always begged me for a dog? Well, now is your chance!" She let a laugh while she clapped her hands.

Now let's hurry!" She continued while taking the jerks' hand and walked away.

I stood there, unsure how to react. Should I laugh? Should I cry, or get mad?

"Will this be the end of my peaceful life?" I wondered in fear and a shiver passed through my spine.

I looked at him and grimaced. All of a sudden I saw him turning his head back to look at me. I glared. He smirked ,turned and continued walking towards the exit.

"I won't let you ruin it, you bastard! Wait and see! Natsume, you devil!" I screamed in my mind and started following them.

~ 2 HOURS LATER in Yukihira's Mansion~

~Mikan's Bedroom ~

I heaved a big sigh as I leaned onto my bedroom door.

"This guy is going to freaking kill me." I said out voice sounded desperate. I was exhausted. I walked towards my bed and as soon as I got close, I laid down with a soft bump and buried my face in the pillow. I closed my eyes as I remembered the worst car ride in history that had happened just a while ago.

_"So, Natsume dear, tell me everything that happened on the flight! Was it difficult to get here by yourself? Did you meet any strangers? How is your aunt back in New York? Tell me absolutely everything! Don't leave out any details!" Mom continued rambling on, and on, and on, as that jerk kept a cool and composed a small smirk on his face._

_His answers were very short, and he did not elaborate, so my mom had to ask him more and more questions in order to get more specific details about his trip._

_I glared at him throughout the entire ride._

_"So, Natsume, did you have a nice flight?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes a little, making an attempt to annoy him, but he completely ignored my existence._

_That jerk__…__!_

_"You bastard! Ignoring me like that—" I started, but was cut off sharply by my mom._

_"Mikan." She glared. "How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Natsume-kun?"_

_"But!" I protested. "I was just asking how his flight was and he ignored me!"_

_"Oh, did you?" He smirked again. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."_

"_Natsume-kun__?" mom said as she looked into the rearview mirror. "Did you have a nice flight?"_

_"It was very nice, thank you." Natsume smiled politely at her and I nearly ripped my shirt from clutching it too hard._

_Unbelievable!_

I heard someone knock on the door, and I opened my eyes while I heard a voice, "Mikan-sama, dinner will be served in one hour. Please come down at that time. Your mother asked you to be there." Noriko, our maid, said and softly bowed.

"Thank you, Noriko-san, I will." I said and sighed again as she left the room. I stood up, went to the bathroom, and had a warm shower to calm my nerves from all the crazy incidents that happened today. I walked out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. "Be strong," I said. I washed my face, brushed my hair and got dressed. At home, I didn't need any discuses; I was me. I felt the stress of the day leaving my shoulder. I walked out of my room and as I walked down the stairs to the hall, I had shilled myself with courage. I walked to where the dining room was and I heard my mother's chatting. Probably the victim of her blabbing–I mean, chatting—was the devil Hyuuga.

"I'm here," I announced, entering the room.

"Oh, Mikan. Come take a seat with us." My mother waived and pointed at an empty seat next to the devil.

I hesitated, but I walked towards them. I felt his eyes looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked in a cold manner, annoyed.

"Nothing," he said in a sharp voice and turn his head away.

"Now, now, easy kids. Try to be civilized." She said sweetly.

"Hm!" I looked at the other way, crossing my hands. As if I ever WANT to get close to this jerk. I decided to ignore his presence. "Nothing will be good if I keep getting involved with this guy."

"Dinner is served," announced the head maid, Noriko-san; interrupting my thoughts.

"Lovely! What is today's menu, Noriko?" My mother asked.

"For the main dish, the chef made apple juice roast beef, and the dessert is strawberry tart, Yuka-sama." Noriko answered while three other maids entered and served everyone salad.

"Natsume, dear, don't hesitate. Eat as much as you like! " Yuka said while she grabbed her knife and fork before starting to eat.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So things will be like this." Yuka started to explain as the maid took our plates and got ready to serve the desert. "Natsume-kun will be registering in your school, Mikan, and will study there for the two years until he graduates."

"But mom! Why does he needs to come to my school specifically!? There are a lot of private schools out there!" I said in annoyance being ready to cry.

"Mikan!" She said and massaged her temples. "You know our situation; being in that school won't create problems with the media and he will be safe. Moreover, I will be more at ease if he goes to a school where there is family."

"You…really don't need to worry about me, Yuka-san. I can take care of myself." Natsume said.

Just then, the maids came in with our desert.

"Natsume, call me aunty. I really will be in peace if you go to that school…you know, because of my job, sometimes I need to travel for a while. So I want to make sure everything will be all right here. Moreover, remember that you won't be alone; Mikan will be there as well. In case of an emergency, you will have one another."

"I understand," he said

"I don't really think that something bad will happen, but ok…" I said.

"Ok, so we are finished with this matter. Natsume-kun, about the school and some "other issues", Mikan will give you an explanation." My mother continued as she looked at me.

"Oh my god; does she expect me to explain my whole issue to him? There is no way that "that" can happen." I thought

"Right, Mikan?"

"Huh?" I said, coming back to reality

"Hello, Earth to Mikan? I was telling Natsume-kun what an excellent idea it was of wanting to major in management and economics." My mother said with enthusiasm

"Yeah." I said, but I made clear how I couldn't care less.

She glared at me, "Sweetheart" she said in a sweet voice and smiled, but I got the hidden message; Behave or else…

"That's great." I said with fake enthusiasm.

I heard the girl snort and I ignored him

"Really, you two used to get along so well." My mother said and sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean? I never saw him before." I said being confused.

"Thank god I didn't" I thought angrily. I could not help it; that guys' presence made me so mad.

"What?" I said and turned to the jerk sending glaring at me. I started to feel really annoyed.

Before he answered I heard barks from the hall. And i saw a white object dashing through the dining room, followed by a maid and going to the bastards side.

"I'm sorry, Yuka-sama." The maid said, flustered. "The dog ran away."

"It's ok, Emi-chan. Let him. He must have missed Natsume." She said and the dog barked as if it wanted to confirm her words.

"He is a cutie." My mother said and patted his head.

'Hm!" I snorted

I liked dogs since for ever but there is no way I can get friendly with this specific dog, having THIS JERK owner. I glared at it as I took a bite out of the dessert.

"Keep your dog close; I don't want to have him running all around the table." I said coldly.

"The only reason he would do that is because he saw you and got frightened." He said.

"What? Are you calling me scary?" I said raising my voice.

"You heard me, polka."

"Polka?" My mother asked putting into our fight.

"You jerk! Stop calling me that!" I yelled and i felt my face getting hot from the embarrassment.

"I'm just stating the facts here."he smirked.

Argh! You are so annoying!

"OK, kids that enough!" My mother said clapped her hands. "I understand that you are still awkward around each other,to understand each other and stop being shy!Get along and start being friends!"

I looked astonished at my mom's words. ''Shy,' she said?' Jesus Christ, how can she not see what's happening here?!"As I said before, you two used to be close in the past and—"

'What is that woman saying?' I thought to myself I felt discussed in the idea of me and this devil being friends.

"—and it is not difficult to…bond again. Oh, those times! I really can remember it like it was yesterday…I sometimes really cannot believe how time passed and now you two are already teenagers." My mother said, clearly daydreaming. "When Natsume-kun, you were here, you came with your parents. Your mother was so happy to see that you made a new friend! Kaoru was my best friend, you know, but your father was too…"

"Bang!" Both me and my mother were surprised by that sudden sound. I looked beside me and I saw that the jerked hit his fist on the table.

"Sumimasen, Yuka-san, but I am not interested in hearing about my parents' past. Please in the future refer of talking about them." He said in a cold voice.

"Also, it seems that I need to make this clear: the only reason why I came here was because that aunt sent me. After graduation, I plan to go back there, so there is no need for me to familiarize with the people here. I would appreciate if you have that in mind."

"Natsume-kun…" My mother started.

"Please excuse me. I am tired from the trip, so I better go to bed." The jerk said and stood up from his chair, bending to gather the dog in his arms.

"Ok. Sure sweaty, goodnight." My mother said.

After he nodded at her and totally ignored me, he walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well." I said, full of sarcasm.

"Mikan Sakura! That's enough for today! Why can't you understand a little?"

"Understand what?" I retorted, feeling annoyed.

"Natsume-kun came to a strange country, all alone and have no one to talk to. Why can't you consider his feelings more?" She answered.

"Well no one considered mine! Furthermore, haven't you seen how rude he has been to me?" I retorted back feeling annoyed.

"Do you actually hear how rudely you've talked to him!? The poor boy felt like he was an enemy or something! Try to understand his position! If you went to a country that you are not familiar with and someone acted like you, what would YOU have done?" She said.

"Ok I can understand that, but you need to also understand me! What about me and what about my life? Don't expect me to help him in this school! He won't ruin my life!" I yelled.

"Mikan, all you need to do is explain! I'm sure he will understand and maybe help you out." She said, not understanding me.

"As if!" I snorted. "Don't expect me to do as you ask, mother! I will never agree on this! Take him to a hotel!"

"The boy will stay, Mikan, and you better behave!" She said and left the room as well. From her voice, I understood that there was no negotiation.

"Damn! Stupid mother!" I cursed between my teeth.

My thoughts where in chaos, trying to find a solution for myself was impossible at the moment . …Hotaru…everyone…" I stood up and walked up to my room in the 1st floor. As I climbed up the stairs, I saw that the jerk was resting on his door, which was next to mine—yes, mother seemed to have taken care of everything. I looked at him and glared. As I got close and was ready to talk to him, he looked at me and said, while glaring back "Just so I'm making myself clear, at school, act as if you don't know me. Don't get close to me." He said in a cold voice and went into his room, closing his door.

I stood outside, dumbfounded of this horrible attitude. "I would suggest the same thing! Don't get close to me in general, you jerk!" I yelled at his door and open mine,walked in and closed it with a loud bang.

"What a jerk!" I said out loud, really pissed off.

I went to my desk and turned my laptop on, opening Skype. No one was online yet…

"Of course, everyone has a nice time except me" I thought to myself and whined, before going to my bed once more. I laid down and tried to be calm.

"One thing for sure right now is that I will not go out of my room today." I thought to myself as sleep drifted me off.

I woke up thinking that I heard a strange sound. I looked at the clock which was on my nightstand. 3AM? I was surprised to see how long I fell asleep.

"Oh yeah, what was that sound?" I thought. I stood up from my bed and walked to my balcony. Before I got too go close I changed my mind and went to my window which was beside it (I still cannot understand the designer's mind: why when there is a balcony you make a window right beside it?). I looked briefly to the view outside that my eyes used to see all for those sixteen years of my life a beautiful,magnificent garden full of flowers;roses, lily's, lavenders, violets, camellias and all these divided into a bath made by rocks. Close to the balconies is a medium sized Sakura tree but big enough to reach the 1st floors balconies and climb up to the second."Such a breath talking view"I thought to myself.

I slightly opened the window i heard the sound of the fountain and breathed the fresh ear but I stopped as I heard a voice from the balcony next to me, that bastard's voice?*

"I know, we don't have lots of time so let's get this over with." I heard him saying.

"Who is he talking with?" I thought.

I tried to listen and I heard a gentle murmur.

"I don't wanna talk about that, get in." I heard the jerk saying irritatingly.

I saw him getting out in the balcony with a small backpack while I stayed close to the wall so he cannot see me. He went close to the balcony's railings having his back turned on me and I saw his creepy pug-dog's head coming out from the bag

"What is he doing ?I wondered".

What I saw next shocked me, he climbed the railings and jumped into one of the sakura tree branches and then climbed down into the ground with a perfect landing.

"What the hell?" I said in a loud voice being shocked of what is happening.

"Shoot!" I cursed and hided behind the long curtain.

Picking out of the corner I saw his face facing towards me searching for the voice but he probably saw nothing and then faced the front and he started walking away towards the fence.

"What is he doing? Running away? Should I stop him?" I hesitated.

I saw him getting close to the fence and with a jump like a cat he had climbed it.

"He is running away! Maybe I should stop him" I kinda got panicked. But he is caring a backpack he can't run away with only this, I'm sure he goes for a walk or something." I thought again and the flashbacks of what happened today run through my mind making me feel anger again.

"Let him do what he wants it's not my business anyway" I decided. I turned away from the window, returning back to my bed.

'It's three already so why not a little more of beauty sleep? I said and yawned.

~End of chapter~

Hello sunshines,

What do you think?Mikan and Natsume are for sure having a bad those two ever make upend be friends or will be forever enemies?What will happen from now on?Be sure to follow the next chapter to find out! Mikan will have a terrible meeting!Also Hotaru will appear!

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! ****Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**ps.: Christmas are coming!My favorite song is "All i want for christmas is you"Whats your favorite Christmas song?**

Until Next Time lots of xo's,ja ne

Marie

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner ~Wendy402~and ~chewybillabong~

who helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out their stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Since you are both living in the same roof why don't you try to get along? You could have speared all that drama. She said and from her voice I could sense that she was feeling annoyed.

…

" HYUUGAA! GET THIS DOG OUT OF MY BEDROOM NOW!"I yelled as a stood up.

"What do you want Sakura? Your voice, is making my ears bleed ." I heard the "you know-who " voice as he calmly entered my room.

"How many times did I tell you to not let your dog enter my room?" I yelled and looked at him annoyed .

"And how many times did I tell you, to close your door? He answered back

…

"Let's go out together" I said with a dark aura of depression and desperation all over me. "It might be good to know one or two things about this house exits and rules."

….

Don't tell me you are gonna bring the dog with us? I asked

He smirked "oh great! And it gets better I mumbled under my breath and we got in the car.…..


	5. Chapter 5 An Idiot Is An Idiot

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

…

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

Chapter 5

"An Idiot Is An Idiot"

"Mikan-sama, its time to get up." Asuka-san, the head maid woke me up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" I said lazily.

"Good morning to you too!" She answered cheerfully. "Today is such a nice day! Why don't you go out and have fun?" She asked.

"With who? All of my friends are away for their summer vacations." I answered back.

"Why don't you go with Natsume-sama? He is such a sweet young man…"She stopped as soon as she saw the death glare I gave her.

This past week, this jerk has been the mansion's idol. All the female maids had been drooling over him and it was ridiculous!

"By the way, Hotaru-sama called and said to call her once you woke up." She said that she is going to return from her vacation soon. "Hotaru? Really? Yeah! I'll call her right now!" I stood up from my bed, cheering, and grabbed my phone.

"Thank you, Asuka-san." I said as I dialed her number.

"My pleasure, Mikan–sama. I will go and wake up Natsume-sama and tell the chef to start breakfast!" She said, bowed and walked out of the room.

"Sure," I said while she was leaving.

Hotaru's phone rang and she answered in the first beat. "It was about time, baka."

"Hotaru!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard her saying.

"Are you returning home for real?" I asked.

"What else could I have done?" She answered. "You were making me crazy with your annoying complaints! Your cries literally made me feel sick." She said.

"But Hotaru~!" I whined. "This past week my life was a living hell! I think I'm gonna be crazy at the end." I complained to her.

"Are you serious?"She sounded concerned. "How is it going with him?" She asked.

"Terrible! We either ignore each other or insult each other! He is a jerk, an ass and a sadist! He is a pervert, Hotaru, I swear! Every time, he sees my bra! I don't know how he does it, but he always sees it! Ah! His dog has the same character as well! Yesterday, when I returned from the shower, I found him in my bedroom with his nose inside the drawer where I keep my underwear. The other day, he ate the chicken which the chef had cooked. This guy and his dog are trouble, I am telling you!" I finished my complaints, panting for air.

"Baka, take a breath. You are gonna die." I heard her saying.

"I...I'm fine." I said.

"Now to our point," she said. "I haven't seen him yet, but I can see it already that you are both idiots."

"What? Why?" I asked her, confused.

"Since you are both living under the same roof, why don't you try to get along? Do the first step and stop arguing all the time with him could have spare all that drama." She said and from her voice, I could sense that she was feeling annoyed.

"He is being rude to me!" I cried

"You are rude as well, so don't make me repeat myself, baka! Be patient, fights don't solve the problem." She said.

"Demo-"

"Mikan." She said coldly.

"Wakatta yo, I will try." I whined again.

"Good. Now, I will be back on Wednesday at the usual place".

"That bar again? All right." I said to her, half happy of seeing her again and half hesitating about going out.

"We will talk again on Wednesday morning; the girls said that they will be there as well."

"Really? That's great!" I said, feeling happy.

"Good. Smile a little, baka. I told you how ugly you look when you cry." Hotaru said.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye for now." She said and ended the call.

Hotaru Imai has been my best friend since forever, which was since first grade. Don't get her wrong, she may seem cold, cruel or seem like a cold hearted murderer (well she won't be unless you want to be her enemy), but she isn't. She just can't express her feelings well towards the others.? "but she's a gentle, funny and loyal friend as well as a genius"Hotaru has always been there for me, to support and help me in difficult times. Of course, she knows the truth about me and even though she doesn't agree with it, she helps me to hide it.

Her family owns the Imai Corporation; both her parents are lawyers and she's going to follow her parent's path as well. She also has a passion for investment and science—nano-robotic science, to be more specific. Investing in the stocks has already been her forte at age 12, and now she has made a fortune. She loves money, sometimes I swear I can see the image of dollars in her eyes) and crabs.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower, humming happily. After 30 minutes, I had put on a green robe, brushed and dried my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I smiled. "Today is a nice day, Mikan! Be calm and nothing will stop it!" I said to myself.

I walked out of my bath and went straight to my bed, lied down on my stomach, then closed my eyes.

"Just be calm," I murmured and open my eyes.

The next thing I saw was a bug's face panting his breath in front of my face, giving me a great smell of his breath…

"HYUUGAA! GET THIS DOG OUT OF MY BEDROOM(,) NOW!" I yelled as a stood up.

"What do you want, Sakura? Your voice is making my ears bleed." I heard the "you know-who's" voice as he calmly entered my room.

"How many times did I tell you to not let your dog enter my room?!" I yelled and looked at him.

"And how many times did I tell you to close damn your door?" He answered angrily.

"First of all, this is my place, jerk, and secondly, my door WAS closed."

He stared at me with a look that showed like I was telling rubbish to him.

"Desperate much to show me your crappy body? Sorry I'm not interested in B cup girls with rabbit bra pattern." He said coldly.

"What the heck is he saying?" I thought and then I realized that I was in my bath robe.

"Kya! Pervert! Hentai! How dare you! Go away!" I yelled and fell onto my knees, covering my body.

"Baka, urusai ne! Stop screaming. You showed yourself to me! You sure can make a person deaf!" He said, covering his ears with his hands and turned to walk away.

"You jerk! This is the last time that this will happened! Next time, I will lock you and Motsu out for the night and you will have sleep outside in the trees!" I shrieked, blushing as he walked out of the door with his dog by his side.

"As if." I heard his disgusting voice from outside.

When I got ready and went down to eat my breakfast, I saw that he was already there eating with my mom. Without meaning to peek, I stood there watching them eating in silence.

Wha...so awkward…One week ago, after that fight on the day he came, he talked less and less. If he was asked something or someone talked to him, he would only answer politely but in short phrases, making the situation more awkward. Mother, however, and the maids as well, have founded his behavior cool and charming.

_"Charming my ass._ " I said through my teeth when I heard some maids talking about him.

"Mikan, good morning!" My mother greeted me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect, until the dog of a specific someone decided to sneak in my room again and ruin it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, my little boy decided to wake his big sister up? Where you feeling lonely? Huh? Oh! Such a good boy!" She said, stroking Motsu's head who was sitting beside her.

I was disgusted by that view. This past week, mother and that perv dog had become best buddies. In the meantime, while I was mad at God who have been so unfair to me, Motsu barked happily. "You-know-who" smirked and I ignored both of them.

"Well," my mother said as she finished petting the dog, "its time for me to go to work." She stood up.

"Bye, honey!"She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a nice day. Be careful and work hard!" I answered.

"Bye, Natsume." She said.

"Have a nice day, Yuka-san." He answered back.

" Aunty!" She fake scolded. "Well, see you tonight kids!" She waved and left.

As soon as she left, the air in the room became colder as we continued to eat in silence. For a week, we insulted each other and when my mother is present, we ignore each other, creating a cold war.

He's been here for only for a week and he and his dog have already made my life miserable.

I sighed and continued munching my breakfast as fast as I could, so I can get out of here. A few minutes later, he was placing his folk down and he stood up, leaving the room without a world. After a while, I finished as well, moved into the living room and turned the TV on.

I sat down and surfed the channels to see if there is anything worth seeing. I found a Korean drama that was popular. "Oh! The -Angry Mom- ." I said and went to the kitchen to bring a nice glass of iced tea, enjoying it with the episode. As I returned back to the living room, I saw that the channel has been changed and on the screen there were some dogs.

"What the! Hyuuga! I was watching this!" I yelled to the guy who was sat on the couch.

"So?" He smirked.

_"Jerk!_" I thought. "Will you do me a favor and watch this in your room?" I asked being irritated by his attitude.

"No." He said and raised the volume.

"I was here first!" I claimed.

"So? I am here now." He said as Motsu jumped on the couch beside the "devil."

"That's rude!" I said.

"Whatever, I am not going to continue this ridiculous fight." I said to myself and decided to read a book on my mac, siting on the other couch.

A few minutes passed and I couldn't concentrate, so I just watched the show. It was a show about people whose dogs had serious behavior problems. These people asked the help of a doctor/psychologist/tamer and his work was to make humans learn how to lead the dog and the dog to not disrespect it's masters. It was surprisingly interesting.

When the show ended, I stood up, ready to leave.

"Hey, Sakura. Want to show me around the city?" I heard the devil saying.

I looked at him in disbelief for asking me a favor.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Is there anyone else in this room?" He snorted like he was talking to an idiot.

"Are you out of your mind, Hyuuga? Why should I come with you?" I said.

"Whatever, idiotic girl!" He glared. "I'll just ask some reporters who are standing outside for directions…I guess."

I looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Oh, if they ask me any question about you, I will kindly answer to them returning the favor."He smirked.

"You jerk, are you threatening me?" I glared.

"Am I? See ya, polka." He said sarcastically as he smirked and walked away, towards the hall's door.

I stood there, shocked from his shameless behavior. I could see what was going to happen. Right before my eyes, flashing like a movie. I was doomed, If that jackass went outside.

_Reporter 1: Who are you and why are you leaving from the Sakura mansion?_

_Devil Jerk: Hyuuga Natsume. __Living reasons._

_Reporter 2: Mr. Hyuuga, you said that you live here with Yuka-sama? For how long? _

_Devil Jerk: Correct. Her and her daughter. I will study here until my high school graduation._

_Reporter 3: Mr. Hyuuga, does that mean that you will study in the same school with Yuka's-sama's daughter, Mikan Sakura?_

_Devil Jerk: Yes, I will study in the same school as her daughter in Gakuen Alice. Her name there is not Sakura, but Yukihira. Now, can you give me some directions?_

_Reporter: Sure but before that, can you tell me more about Mikan Sakura?_

_Devil Jerk: Ok. Let's see__…_

I could see the headlines in the news: "_Mikan Sakura, how is she now? A nerd or a diva? Why did she register with her father's name? The truth will be revealed after a small break, so stay with us__…__"_

My life is going to fall apart because of this jackass.

I ran in front of him and closed the door which he had already slightly opened, making a loud sound.

"Let's go out together." I said with a dark aura of depression all over me. "It might be good to know one or two things about how the house exits and its rules." I said, making an emphasis to the rules and headed to where the elevator was. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes, Mikan-sama!" I watched the jerk following me.

"We are going out." I said as we got inside the elevator.

"Yes! Confirmed!"

"Bye." I said and closed the phone while I pressed the "-1" button in the elevator.

"This is the way you will use when you want to leave the house." I said coldly.

The trip from the first floor to the basement was only a minute and soon we walked out into a big living room with a hall and many doors. Everything from the furniture to the floor to the door looked luxurious.

I passed the living room and walked through the hall.

"Our basement is quite big, so try to remember." I said looking behind my shoulder, making sure he is following me. "There are 12 rooms here but you will go to the…"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" A dog's repeated bark interrupted me.

"What the?" I said, surprised, as I turned behind me to look at the cause of the sound.

Motsu was standing in the start of the hall barking and moving his tail.

"What? How? I thought that he was sleeping in the couch when we left! How did he know you were here? Moreover how did he get here? He couldn't have used the elevator? I don't understand!" I yelled in disbelief and looked at both Hyuuga and his dog. "Your dog is weird!" I said and pointed at the dog who had already walked towards it's master.

"Are you an idiot? How can a dog do all this? Probably Asuka brought him here." He said.

"Ah, yeah…it makes no sense." I awkwardly laughed, ignoring his last remark and faced the front. I was ready to walk forward again when (I) took a few steps and then I realized.

"Don't tell me you are going to bring the dog with us?"I asked as I looked back at him with disgust.

He smirked.

"Oh great!" I said with sarcasm.

"Now as I said before, in this hall there are 12 rooms, but you will go in this one." I stopped in front of a door and pointed.

"It's the seventh door, remember this." I said as I opened the door and walked inside, revealing the room.

I looked back and I saw him glancing. It was a small yet fine room with detailed wooden furniture.

"Are you kidding me, little girl?" He said glaring at me.

"Not at all." I smirked.

"Tsk, you are so desperate for me that you lied about taking me to the garage?" He said sharply.

I stood there, bewildered of what did that jerk just said.

"What the hell? As if I would!" I retorted.

"I will never fall for you. Annoying, sexless girls are not my type." He said.

"Dream on! I would never fall for you even if you were the last guy on the earth." I said angrily.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?" He glared.

"Cause I want to show you our way out." I answered, glaring back and walked towards a big tapestry which covered the whole wall.

He looked at the tapestry; it was a big one that covered the one side of the wall until the start of the wooden bed. It showed a little girl with long, brown hair and the back of a boy with short black hair. The girl was smiling at a boy who was facing her.

I looked at the tapestry as well. _"It's a pity."_ I thought. The only thing that was shown about the little boy is his black hair and his hand which is holding the girl's hand. I noticed that Hyuuga stayed silent, so I looked at him, wondering how come he's not saying something smart again.

"Hyuuga?"

"So why the fuck am I here?" He said harshly and glared at me.

"Geez, why so angry?" I asked.

I walked close in the tapestry and pulled the one to side towards the side of where the bed was, revealing another door. It was a hidden elevator.

I looked at the jerk, waiting for his shocked reaction, but as always, no emotion showed on his face.

"Impressive." He said with a blank face.

I pushed the button and the door opened. I walked inside. When both the jerk and the dog got in as well, I continued explaining. "This is a secret exit that will lead you to a special garage." I clicked the button that said S and the doors closed.

"Only Asuka-san, me, Yuka and a few trusted people know it, so you better not tell anyone and also be sure that when you come here, that no one is following you." I said while the elevator moved.

He didn't answer.

The door opened, revealing a garage. I headed out without looking at them. "In the garage, there are six cars; the two of them are racing cars, two are Yuka's, one is mine and a limo." I said as I passed the cars. "When you get a driving license, you can drive whatever car you want except the limo, and this one." I said as I stopped at a white Porsche Boxster. He was standing there again with no emotion in his eyes. I paused.

"I am surprised, Hyuuga. Other people's eyes would have literally come out from the surprise, not to mention the joy of driving this kind of car."

He snorted.

I searched my bag and found the car keys and clicked the remote. The doors opened upwards automatically and we got in with Motsu on the back seat.

"These kind of things don't surprise me, polka. Money does not impress me." He said coldly.

"That's…good." I said, surprised at his answer, not knowing what to answer back.

"I did not expect this kind of answer from a jerk like him." I thought as I pushed the car's button to turn the engine on.

"My mother sometimes uses this place it in order to escape from the reporters and I use it every day in order to escape from both." I said.

"Big talk from a little girl." He said mockingly.

"Well, you don't know me, Hyuuga." I said, feeling offended, like he knew me or anything.

I started driving, following a small tunnel. "We pass through this underground tunnel. It will take us fifteen minutes further from the house." I glanced at him briefly as I drove. "The neighborhood that we live in is called Tenshi. This place is one of the most elegant places in Tokyo…Only wealthy people live here…There are many places that you can visit depending on your mood… Where do you wanna go anyway?" I asked him.

"Don't care, just show me around." He said and looked outside.

We have reached the end of the tunnel and were outside. "Then I guess Shibuya is a good place."

I said, thinking of possible places were we could go to there.

"It's the most known place. Its like the centre of the earth in Tokyo. It has everything; coffee shops, stores, bars, hotels…everything."

He didn't answer.

"You…" I held a curse under my breath, "can't you at least answer like normal people do while I take you out?!" I said glaring at him, my patience starting to run out.

"Didn't anyone tell you to keep your eyes on the road while you are driving, Polka?" He smirked.

I was ready to cuss at him but I remembered Hotaru's words, "Since you are both living under the same roof, why don't you try to get along? Do the first step and stop arguing all the time with him." I stopped the insulting words which were coming from my mouth.

"Whatever." I said and focused on the road. The ride to Shibuya was done once more in silence.

~An Hour Later~

"We're here." I said. "Want to park the car and walk a little?" I suggested and looked at him.

"Hm…" He said, which I took it as an agreement. Luckily, I quickly found a parking-lot and went to park there. Shibuya was a huge square full of shops, cafes, stores literally everything you can imagine and as always full of people so much that as we were waiting for the green light he had to carry Motsu.

"It really has everything here." He said and I looked at him. We have walked for a while, looking at the stores here and there. "Well, isn't in New York the same?" I asked.

"Kinda." He said.

Suddenly, something caught my eye.

"Nee…Hyuuga…can we go there?" I pointed towards a bookstore. "One sec." I said and practically dragged him and the dog to the bookstore.

I went inside and asked the seller. "Excuse me do you have "On Becoming a Person: A Therapist's View of Psychotherapy" by Carl R. Rogers and Peter D. Kramer?"

"Yes, young lady, we do." He said and walked to a shelf to find it with me following him.

"Here is it." He said as he took it out and gave it to me.

"Thank you!" I answered cheerfully as I took it and turned it to the back to read the summary.

"Well, Sakura, I didn't know that you could read these kind of books." I heard the jerk saying to me.

"How rude! Of course I can!" I frowned.

"Are you sure your mind can handle it?"

"I am the top of my class, you jerk!" I loudly said and I saw the seller looking at us.

I walked towards the cashier. "I will buy this." I smiled.

We walked out of the store and started looking around again. "So do you want to look for anything specific?" I asked, but before I could turn to look at him, suddenly a group of young boys passed through, talking and laughing loudly.

"Oh!" One of them bumped into me, making me lose my step. "I'm gonna fall!" I though in fear and closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact when I felt one arm catching me by the waist. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked. This arm was from the last person I expected to help me:

Hyuuga.

"Baka, watch where you're going." He said, irritated, and put me on my feet.

I blinked.

"Didn't your parents teach you to say 'thank you' when some helps you?'" He frowned and let me go.

"You jerk, no one told you to help me! I could help myself!" I yelled.

"Hm, I saw that." He said sarcastically.

"Baka! I can't believe how…hey wait up!" I said and stated running to him as he walked away.

"Don't walk away in the middle of a fight!"

"Too bored to argue with an idiotic girl like you." He said and continued to walk

"Omae…" I said through my teeth and I tried to catch up to both the jerk dog and his devilish master.

~End of the chapter~

Japanese words

Wakkata yo: I know, I understand.

Demo: But.

Omae: It means "you" but in a rude way.

Baka: Idiot.

Hentai: Perverted.

Ohayou gozaimasu(Japanese greeting (polite form) meaning "Good morning." If you say it to a friend, you can just say "o-ha-yo(u)

Ne: It's an expression which you can only say to a friend or a person younger than you. It means hey.

Urusai: Shut up.

Tenshi: Angel.

Hello sunshines, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! **** What did you think about this episode? We had a perverd Natsume and yay, Hotaru is coming to town guys!Also, Oh my!Oh my! Seems like Natsume and Mikan are getting softer with each other or maybe not?hehehe! You will found out in the next chapter! It's going to be a wow episode full of emotions!(I'm not sure if these emotions are gonna be happy emotions though (-_-) . Mikan fighting!**

**Please like and don't forget to review! Tell me your opinion!**

**Ps: Recently I'm listening to Christmas songs, I cant help it! _ What song do you recently listen to?**

Until Next Time lots of xo's, ja ne

Marie

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner's ~Wendy402~and ~chewybillabong~ helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out their stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**-**This is your lucky day, Hyuuga, today it's my treat. Also it's my thanks for before.

As I was close to the counter, I opened my bag and while I was ready to take out my wallet, I heard an ominous voice.

"Well, isn't this Mikan Yukihira?" Without looking, I realized who this person was only from the voice. But I had no choice but to face her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Is he "Your boyfriend?" Asked Mitsuki.

"What? No, no, no, he is not my…" I panicked. "He is my...cousin! Yes, cousin! Hyu-Natsume! Yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Splash!

"Kyaa!"

At that moment, I thought that the time had frozen.

"Natsume, yamete!" I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6It's A StrawberryGreen Tea 4 U

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm …have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/**

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's A Strawberry Green Tea For You"

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard the jerk saying after a while. I looked at him. "Find us a place to drink something."

"Let's go to Starbucks." I pointed to a shop which was only a little distance away from us. We have been window shopping and walking on the street for one hour, so I was quite thirsty as well. Shockingly, all this time there was no fighting, but not much conversation either, it seemed like he enjoyed his get out.

As we arrived there, I turned to him and asked, "Wanna go outside in the veranda? They allow dogs."

He nodded.

We went inside and walked towards the side veranda were we found a free table at the very end of the coffee shop. Soon, the waitress came and greeted us.

"Irashaimasen! May I hear your order please?"

I looked at the drinks catalogue and chose, "One strawberry green tea, grande please!" I said and then I heard Hyuuga from behind me saying, "Make that two."

"Yes, let me repeat your order: two strawberry green tea, grande. Is that correct?" The waitress said looking at the jerk with a bright smile.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok," she gave me a small look and returned to gaze at Hyuuga.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Umm…that's all. Thank you." I said, annoyed for being ignored.

"Will you pay by card or cash?"

"Cash." I said and got ready to take my wallet out from my bag.

"Thank you for your order, here is a buzzer and the counter is over there."She pointed to a corner in the store where the staff seemed to prepare the drinks. "When your drinks are ready, you go there to get them and also proceed with the payment. If you need me, my name is Sunny and you can call me." She said, looking and smiling at Hyuuga…again .

"Any kind of need," she added, winking at him before she left.

I frowned at her behavior. "That girl is weird." I whispered.

"Nope, she just fell for me." Hyuuga said and smirked.

"Poor girl, she doesn't know that bad personality of yours." I said and let out a small laugh. He glared.

"By the way…" I continued ignoring his glare. "Strawberry,green tea?…I didn't know you had such taste, Hyuuga, I thought that you would choose something more…straight." I teased him, returning the favor from before.

"Shut up, what's wrong with strawberry?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah." Just in time, the remote started buzzing. "I'm going to the cashier to pay and get the drinks." I said as I stood up and moved to the place the waitress had pointed to before. "This is your lucky day, Hyuuga, today it's my treat. Also, it's my thanks for before." I waved behind my back and walked away.

As I was close to the counter, I opened my bag and while I was ready to take out my wallet, I heard an ominous voice.

"Well, isn't this Mikan Yukihira?" Without looking, I realized who this person was only from the voice. But I had no choice but to face her.

"Hello, Luna, Mitsuki."

"Trying a new look?" Luna asked but I could tell that her voice had more sarcasm than wonder.

"Indeed. You took off those ugly, nerdy glasses, well done." Said Mitsuki.

"Oh, and your clothes are not so disgusting now. I'm impressed; you don't look so ugly anymore." Added Luna.

"It's nice to see you both too." I said sarcastically.

Luna and Mitsuki, the two idols slash hoe's of Gakuen Alice. Luna's father owns a well-known cellphone company and Mitsuki's mother is a famous doctor. Both of them think that they own the Academy or better yet, the world. Especially Luna. Mitsuki was her best friend, no, correction, I mean best bitch…We always had a mutual hate relationship towards each other.

"What are you doing on such good day? Oh! Maybe you are looking for a job?" Said Luna.

"I can introduce you to some people I know!" Said Mitsuki and laughed.

"Oh yes, maybe you should, because I still wonder how long your scholarship will last. I'm worried for you…I know many people who want a maid these days, I can talk about you and help you out." Luna said with a fake "I want to help you" attitude.

"Oh, Luna-chan(,) you are so kind!" Mitsuki fake cried.

"Your order is ready miss." I heard the waiter saying, placing the drinks on a tray.

"Thanks, how much is it?" I asked, facing the cashier and trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Oh dear, do you want me to give you some money?"

"No thank you, Luna. I am perfectly fine." I said gripping the tray, starting to feel irritated.

"Are you sure? I know that you might have a little difficulty these days with no father and a mother without a work…"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop now, Luna." I said firmly, slightly raising the tone in my voice. "You don't have any right to talk…" At that time, I felt someone from behind me, taking one of the drinks from the tray.

"Why so slow? Let's go." Hyuuga said and walked to the veranda.

Both of them looked at him with shocked eyes and I am sure that if they weren't in a public place, they would have already rushed upon him, hugging the heck out of him.

"Wai..Wait!" I said and I paid for our drinks as fast as I could. "Here, keep the change." I said to the waiter impatiently and started to follow Hyuuga.

"This is bad!" I thought.

"Who is this? Your friend?" Asked Luna, following me.

"Can you, introduce him to us?" Asked Mitsuki.

"Wha! Don't follow me!" I thought and got panicked.

"There is nothing to know about him, now, I would appreciate it if you leave." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Why? You don't need to keep him only to yourself." Said Mitsuki sarcastically.

"There is nothing to know about him. Really! Now if you excuse me…have a nice day." I said as I walked away from them to where our table was, taking big steps.

"Hey!" I said in a state of panic, as I placed the tray down on the table with force, making my drink spill a little. He looked at me with a frown.

"Maybe we should go, yeah…yeah, so…we should take the drinks with us and drink it in the car while we return…so…"

"Hello, you are Yukihira's friend?" I heard Luna talking in a sweet voice.

"Oh no." I said to myself as I felt a cold wave run through my spine.

He looked at them with a blank face.

"I'm Luna and this is Mitsuki!" She flashed a smile. "And you are?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked Mitsuki.

"What? No, no, no, he is not my…" I panicked. "He is my...cousin! Yes, cousin! Hyu-Natsume! Yeah!"

"I must be crazy or I'm dying soon!" I thought to myself.

I saw him l glancing at me so I faced him slowly…his eyes showed how disgusted and furious he was with the situation, but then like the speed of the light, he flashed a smile that I had never seen before. Though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Natsume Hyuuga…her cousin."

I blinked, surprised that he agreed to play along.

"Hello!" They said in unison. "We both go to Alice Academy. Nice to meet you!" They said and I could literally see hearts inside their eyes.

"We didn't know that Yukihira had such a handsome cousin!" Added Mitsuki.

"Thank you." He smirked.

"Oh, and you don't seem poor at all!" Said Mitsuki.

Luna went to his side and sat in the free chair with Mitsuki beside her, "So…" She wrapped her arm around his. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Yukihira is busy and I bet we are going to be more entertaining." She smiled sweetly.

I could not believe how rude/slutty this girl can be. Moreover, there was no way in hell I'd let him go with them! My secret will be revealed and it will be over for me.

"No need, Luna, I have a lot of free time. Thank you for the offer." I said, faking a small smile.

"Oh, then why don't we all sit together then?" Luna asked.

Hyuuga released his arm from her, took his drink and looked at me.

"We're leaving." He said.

"Wait, you don't need to go. We're fun girls." Mitsuki said and let out a laugh.

"You'll be sorry if you lose the chance!" Luna said.

He flashed a smirk and said. "I'll pass."

"Oh~ No! Stay here!" Luna said with a super duper girly voice, taking his arm again.

I looked at Hyuuga and I saw a sparkle in his eyes and his eyebrows slightly furrowed."God, he is getting really annoyed now." I thought and tried to make a quick leave.

"Really, we need to go. So, see you later." I said and made a step towards Hyuuga. I looked at him, "Let's go?" I said and slightly grabbed one side of his jacket in order for him to stand up.

"Why are you so mean? It's obvious that he wants to stay and you are not letting him." Said Luna as he pushed my hand way with force and glared.

I blinked. "Is this girl really stupid or what?" I thought.

"That is not true, we need to go." I said.

"If it's about the cost, I can pay! We won't go somewhere expensive!" Mistuki said.

"Yes, we always help poor people." Luna continued and was attached to Hyuuga once again.

"So don't be embarrassed, its like a small gift from me. I could also lend you some money for today's meal if you don't have anything to eat. Oh, how about a makeover? I could make your ugly self feel…not so ugly. You see, I told you, I always help people in need." Luna said.

"There is no need, Luna, and we are not friends." I said coldly and glared. Anger was already boiling and I was coming close to my limit. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could.

"Huh? Why you are so mean to me? I just said that I can help your poor self, and make you somewhat a person! Oh, don't be embarrassed, you can work for me as well if you want!" She said, still attached to Hyuuga's arm.

At that time Motsu who was already in Hyuuga's hands crowed at Luna who did a step back but still remained attached to this jerk.

-_- (Natsume)

0_0 (Luna)

^_^ (Mitsuki)

x_x (Me)

"Oh." Hyuuga said after a some silent seconds, as if he remembered something. "Before, I overheard the conversation you had with Mikan." He said as he unlocked his arm from her again.

"What the hell is he saying?" I thought, being fully pissed off. "We have to go now before something bad happens."

"Yes, that's enough, Natsume, let's get going, we must return home." I said.

"Oh no! It's nothing! It's my pleasure to help people like…"

Splash!

"Kyaa!"

"Luna?!" Mitsuki screamed.

At that moment, I thought that the time had frozen; Luna was covered from head to toe with a red sauce, which was none other than the drinks we had just ordered. I turned my head at Natsume and I saw him with his cup empty. At this time, I thought that my heart would stop.

"Oh, sorry, my hand slipped." He said with a stoic face as he took a pack of napkins "Here." He threw them at her and started to walk away.

"H-How dare you! Do you know who I am?" Luna screamed.

I saw him stop in his track and looked back at her, smirking, "And do you know who she is?" He said in sarcasm.

"What the hell are you saying?" Mitsuki yelled while Luna stood there in complete shock, half crying about her dress.

"Natsume, yamete!" I screamed.

I looked at Luna. "I'm sorry for your dress, I will pay you back." I said, and walked to Hyuuga, grabbed his hand and ran out of there.

~End Of Chapter~

* * *

Japanese Words:

Yamete: Stop.

Irashaimasen:In japan the workers say this phrase when a customer goes into the means welcome.

Kya: it's a phrase, a sound that usually girls use. It does not mean anything but it can be related to a scream, like "Ahh" Men usually say "Gya".

* * *

**Hello sunshines, HAPPY NEW YEAR!Wishing you the best for 2016!**

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! What do you think Mikan's fate is? **

**Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**ps.: Recently I'm listening to Japanese Jazz. Personally I love the jazz music that Starbucks have ,its so calming…What song do you recently listen to?**

**Until Next Time lots of xo's,ja ne**

**Marie**

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

"Do you realize what you just did? I said whispering as I could not control my voice .

"So what Polka?" he glared raising his voice and walked away from the elevator and proceed walking into the hall with Motsu on his side. I stood for a second shocked of this guy's attitude.

* * *

"Thats not true!You don't know anything about me!" I yelled again and I felt the burning feeling on my eyes again.

"Really?" He snorted. " Using another name and letting get treated like a trash it sounds like you are a pathetic person. Worse than a low life whose…"

* * *

SLAP!

* * *

"I will handle it in two days when I get back". She said with a cold voice that seemed like a threat.

"Ok" i said and tried to stop sobbing. "I miss you Hotaru"I said sobbing.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner's ~Wendy402~and ~Chewybillabong~ who helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out their stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7 The Slap

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm ****…****have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/****…**

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

Chapter 7

"The slap"

I have no idea how we got into the garage.

"No way, ha! Ha! Ha! This is just a bad dream." I thought.

We got close to the car. "Get in." I whispered in a deathly voice.

Shockingly, he behaved and got inside after letting the dog go to the back seat.

I drove in silence, and I could see my hands shaking. Even the dog, who before was going up and down on the seats, now behaved. I was trying to control my emotions and not to cause an accident. My thoughts were not in order, I was trying to figure out what will happen from now on. I didn't know how, but before I could realize, I was already inside the garage. I parked the car and we got out. That's when I felt my eyes burning from the tears which were ready to come out, but I held them back.

We walked inside the elevator and when the doors closed, I looked at him for the first time after all this…but that was a bad move because all my anger, my frustration that was building up inside could not be controlled anymore and exploded.

"Do you realize what you just did?" I said in a whisper as I could not control my voice.

"What? I just put that annoying bitch back in her place." He answered in a cool manner, showing he didn't realize what he did.

"You jerk! That bitch IS in my school!" I yelled. "Do you understand what you just did?" I repeated, feeling hopeless. We have moved out of the secret room and I closed the door.

"So what, Polka?" He glared, raising his voice and walked away from the elevator, proceeding to walk into the hall with Motsu by his side. I stood for a second, shocked by this guy's attitude.

"What were you thinking? She will now destroy the rest of my school life!" I yelled as I followed him into the other elevator and stopped his track.

"What bullshit are you saying?" He snorted.

The elevator's doors opened, but I blocked his way with my hand and I said, "It's none of your business to get involved into my problems! You are no one to me!" I yelled.

"Don't raise your hopes! I did it 'cause she was annoying me! I hate women clinging to me like that. Disgusting! I don't give a fuck about you."He said coldly, giving me a look that showed pure hate and anger. I was taken aback for a few seconds, his stare scared me for some reason, but still, my frustration overcame my hesitation and I returned his stare.

"You caused problems for me! You could have just walked away; and I could have defended myself and then left without creating all this!" I glared at him.

"Yeah, that's right!" He retorted back sarcastically. "I saw how good you defended yourself, treating you like shit. Good job, Sakura, or should I say, Yukihira?" He said.

I bit my lips and looked away.

"…Thats none of your business…jerk." I said in a low voice.

"So, you are using a fake name and lying about your life," he said mockingly and glared.

"That's not true! You don't know anything about me!" I screamed, my eyes burning with more tears. I griped my hands.

"Really?" He snorted. "Using another name and letting yourself get treated like trash? It sounds like you are a pathetic person. Worse than a low life whose…"

SLAP!

First, I could feel the pain in my palm. I looked at my hand; it was shaking and the fingers were red. I realized why this pain started. I seemed to have slapped him with force.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me! You have no idea what I went through all these years as a Sakura." I yelled. Tears escaped from my eyes, I could not hold them back anymore. I made my hands into a fist. "You don't have a clue!" I sobbed. "You have no right to judge me." I screamed, closing my eyes and ran back to the room, locking the door and leaving him behind. I fell onto the bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I have no idea when, but somehow, during my sobs, I fell asleep.

~A few hours later ~

I woke up from a slumber. It was like I fell asleep for centuries. My mind was still blurry and it felt like I had a hangover when I haven't drunk at all. I tried to stand up, but my body felt heavy like a rock. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, "six already?" I looked around me.

"That's not my room." I wondered why I was here and then like a flash, the memories filled my head. Tears started to fall again, "Oh no," I said sobbing.

"Why did this happen to me? What will happen now? What if she finds out about my secret? What will I do then?" I thought and felt scared.

"No, try to calm down." I thought and took some breaths as I wiped my tears with my hand.

"Maybe she got mad at him and not at me and even if she got mad at me, she cannot find any clue about me easily. Uncle will help as well…she has no idea where I live, only if she follows me…But that can be hard…for a while, I need to be alert in case she tries to…make my life in the academy hell…" I sighed and paused my thoughts. I looked at my right palm. The pain and the burning sensation in my fingers was no longer there.

"I did it, didn't I?" I talked to myself, covering my face with my hands and rubbed my face briefly. I turned upwards, facing the roof and raised my hand in the air to look at it once again. It was the first time that I slapped someone out of anger and I felt ashamed, like I had done something terrible to him. It's violence…I felt like a savage. I let my hand fall down.

"But he said cruel things…terrible…" I closed my eyes as I remembered his words which where like a knife to my heart. Those eyes of him was pictured in my mind…his eyes as he told me those words…cold eyes, angered eyes… I stood half up from the bed with my feet on the ground and sat there. I tried to forget it, thinking about this made me feel scared for some reason. "What should I do with him, how can he can go in this school with me?…Earlier, when we where walking, even though we said some rude words to each other, it seemed like we could get along…" I snorted from the irony of my four second brilliant thought at that time.

"How wrong I was! This person is…bad…I should never get involved with him in any way." I decided.

"Now, think…about Luna…I need to be alert if she does something at school…I should also pay for her dress…I should put some money for the cleaning into her locker and avoid giving it to her directly." I nodded at my idea. "If she sees me, I know she will be a bitch again." I sighed and I stood up. I went to the door and unlocked it.

"What do I do when I see him? Is he gonna be mad? Did he tell what happened to my mom?" I started to panic a little, not knowing what is expecting me upstairs.

"No. He was at fault, there is nothing to be ashamed of…If there is someone who should apologize, that's him." I convinced myself and opened the door. I peeked outside, silence and it seemed like no one was there. I started going out of the room, making small steps. Still hesitating in case this guy had been waiting, or better, hiding somewhere to "return the favor." I remember some horror scene when the murderer was hiding behind a door with a knife and I kinda got creeped out.

I passed the small living room and walked into the elevator, I pushed the button and I heard it coming. The doors opened and I sagged. I felt my heart beating faster that it usually does. I walked inside and pressed the button to go up. Up where this person was for sure and maybe a cruel revenge is waiting for me.

"Has he told mother, or he is waiting to revenge on me personally?" I wondered. The doors opened and I held my breath as I went out.

I looked around, no one seemed to be here. I sighed and went to the stairs to go into my room. I moved with the tips of my toes and walked quietly. Reaching up on the first floor, again, I saw no sign of him.

"Did he really leave the house?" I panicked a little. "Should I listen outside of his door to check? No! If he is inside, he will jump out and he will kill me." I came to the conclusion and as quietly as I could, I opened the door and hurriedly got in, closing it fast behind me and locked the door. I sighed once again and I walked to my laptop. I went online and logged in. "Thank god she is online," I cheered as Hotaru had opened her Facebook. I hurriedly started typing of what happened and waited for her to reply to tell me what to do.

Two hours later, after I cried a river, typed nonstop and explained what happened, I fell on my bed, exhausted.

In my mind came the conversation which I had with Hotaru. She had listened, making no comment to what I had to say.

"You are an idiot. Don't cry, baka!" She said.

"I know I kinda over did it Hotaru, I know." I sobbed. "I hate this guy, I don't know if I will handle all this." I sobbed some more.

"I will handle it in two days when I get back." She said with a cold voice that seemed like a threat.

"Ok," I said and tried to stop sobbing. "I miss you," I whined. "I miss you too. Baka, don't cry, ok?" She said with a soft voice this time and she logged off.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Hello Sunshines,

Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!

Today's chapter was a bit…tense and emotional but I hope that you liked it! Mikan's problems (blame Natsume) started to show up and what is she going to do now? x_x.

In this chapter Luna also showed up as bitch as possible for the first meeting! (Mitsuki is my character though, don't worry, you didn't forget any Alice character.) In the next chapter, Hotaru and Anna will show up.

**Until Next Time lots of xo's,ja ne**

**Marie**

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!" I yelled while I stood up from my bed and hugged my best friend tightly.

"This time, she didn't stop my hug," I thought happily.

"I missed you so much." I said and my eyes were full of tears already.

* * *

"I know, but you know…I cannot tell everyone about that…" I felt my eyes burning.

She stood from her place and came to sit beside me. She took my hand in hers and held them.

"I know, baka, you don't need to tell anyone if you don't want to…" She said squeezing my hand as she gave me comfort.

* * *

He is so immature." Hotaru commented.

I nodded once again. "So…Is he hot?" Anna wondered.

I nodded.

-_-…

"What! No!" I stood up and yelled.

* * *

"What?" I yelled.

"Relax." Hotaru commented.

**Special Thanks:**

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner ~Wendy402~ who helped me with the correction of the chapter!3 Be sure to check her story ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8 The Voice

**Hello sunshines! How are you?This is my first story that I decided to write! Hhmm ****…****have you noticed how you smile on your own while you read something funny? Or cry when you read something sad? How the time passes so fast without noticing and how you can actually "live" while reading a story? I want to make people smile when they read my stories, to share my stories with you. I know I am still not good with my vocabulary and grammar, and sometimes I cannot phrase correctly what is on my mind, but still I want to share my imagination and travel with you through my stories. So please bear with me and help me too!**

**Please send me your message with your comments, your suggestion and don't hesitate to say hello! I would love to talk with you! Also, I need to say that unfortunately I don't own any of Gakuen Alice's characters, name or G.A. itself ( T_T )/****…**

_**Full Summary:**_

Mikan has everything and lost everything. Her name and her past are a secret. Otherwise, she is a normal 16 year old, rich, young girl who, in one night, has everything in her life changed. She meets a person who saves her life, but is that person her crush or it's actually someone else? Mikan cannot forget his red crimson eyes. Also, a new person comes to make her life upside-down. His name is Natsume, a 17 year old pervert/devil! Ah! I mean son, of her mother's dearest friends who died in a car crash 9 years ago. He came to study in the same school as her and—god save Mikan—stay in the same house with her! Will she be able to live through that, or will someone eventually be killed? ( 0_0 ) What about her crush? Will she be able to gather all her courage and confess to him? Ah, her mind is full of problems and thoughts, and these terrible nightmares that she gets often do not help the situation. Not to mention these dreams are way too realistic! It's all your damn fault, Natsume! Wait…are those wings?!

Chapter 8

"The Voice"

I was in the middle of a street. An unfamiliar street. What shocked me the most was that everything was quiet, calm…cold. It seemed like a ghost town, like the ones that you usually watch in horror movies, but this was the real thing. I walked to see what was going on, hoping that I might find someone to help me.

Nothing.

I passed through cars, and looked inside the car windows but again, inside there was no one. Every living thing had disappeared. I looked to my left and I stopped, terrified of the view which was a few feet away from me. I saw a square that had a large fountain, which you could clearly see from such a distance. In this fountain, the water that was supposed to be dripping from it stood in the air without moving. Like someone stopped the time. Everything in this town was frozen. I walked close to the fountain and looked around me. Suddenly, I heard a voice. The sound was weak and I could lightly hear it. The voice was calling a name. My name. "Mikan Sakura, Mikan Sakura…"I followed it. I walked for a long time and that voice was becoming more stronger until I could hear it clearly. The voice led me to a park which I also have never seen before. It was like it came from a fairytale. The only word that I could possibly use to describe it is the word "utopia."

"Wait, this is not a park!" I thought. "It's a forest!" I realized.

In the center of the park, there was a huge tree. A magnificent Sakura tree like the one we had in my garden. I went closer to see it and I realized that a figure magically appeared and was standing close to its roots, facing the tree. She had long, blond hair that reached her waist in beautiful waves. She turned and faced me. Her skin was white and she had green eyes. She was slim and wore a long dress in the color of the sky. She seemed liked a Greek goddess. That's how beautiful she was. Her aura transmitted calmness and wisdom. She smiled.

I blinked at this magnificent image. I saw her opening her mouth and said something, but I heard no sound.

"I can't hear you." I said.

She blinked and talked again, but still no sound.

"I'm sorry, I really can't understand…I can't hear you," I said, raising my voice in case she didn't hear me as well and made gestures with my hand so she could understand. I saw her smile dropping and now her smile was altered in to a sad, melancholic smile.

That's when…

"Wake up, baka."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I saw the person who just called me.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!" I yelled while I stood up from my bed and hugged my best friend tightly.

"This time, she didn't stop my hug," I thought happily.

"I missed you so much." I said and my eyes were full of tears already.

"I missed you too, Mikan," she said and hugged me back. "If you ruin my shirt with your snot, I'll kill you." She added.

I sighed and laughed.

She broke from the hug and said, "baka, nakanaide." I wiped my tears and smiled at her. "When did you come back?" I asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"I'm so glad you are here, I couldn't stand another day like this." I said as the stress from these days built up again.

She sighed and walked to my couch and sat. "Take a shower, get dressed and lets go to have breakfast. Be quick, I won't wait. You have 15 minutes." She said and looked at her watch.

"No way!" I frowned. "I will not go and have breakfast or anything else which involves me and him in the same room." I said gloomily.

"I know, baka." She said and grimaced. "We are going outside." She grinned.

"Yay! In 15 minutes I'll be ready! Wait here." I cheered and went to take a fast shower.

~ 30 minutes later ~

"So, what are you saying is that after you slapped him, you were avoiding him for three days?" Hotaru asked as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

We were in our favorite coffee shop, named "Hikari." I loved this place, it was small yet very vintage. It was painted really prettily with light aqua colored walls decorated by white, yellow and pink paints. It had light brown wooden floors which were perfect combination with the white tables. This store had a welcoming atmosphere. There were always a relaxing jazz music playing from the speakers which suited this place very well. In the summer, it had an outside veranda with a small garden full of flowers and it was perfect to enjoy your coffee in the welcoming sun. It was not a famous store, however, it had standard customers and it was going well. The coffee shop was fortunately close to the academy in a small, quiet street.

I nodded and took a sip from my cappuccino as well.

"Baka, you live under the same roof, you can't avoid him forever." She grimaced.

I sighed. She was right, since we both live in the same house, I cannot avoid him forever. But still, I didn't want to see his face yet.

"He talked to me like I was a fool, accusing me for things without knowing about me, Hotaru! He was cruel!" I said, feeling angry again, remembering his words.

"Hm," she answered. "He went overboard with his words, but Mikan…do you realize he does not know?"

I didn't answer 'cause her words made sense. I frowned.

"Don't think that I am on his side. I'm just saying the facts here," she continued.

"I know, but you know…I cannot tell everyone about that…" I felt my eyes burning.

She stood from her place and came to sit beside me. She took my hand in hers and held them.

"I know, baka, you don't need to tell anyone if you don't want to…" She said squeezing my hand as she gave me comfort.

"Hotaru." I said, feeling thankful for having such a great friend like her.

"Don't let it stress you out, baka. Just don't be so uptight around him and don't let him piss you off." She said and sighed.

"I know what you mean." I nodded at her, "His words and face just…just piss me off so much!"

"Mikan…don't you understand that you need to stop reacting to everything he does to you? Then how can you live in peace if you act like that?"

I nodded.

"Hotaru, what if he tells people in school…you know…about me?" I asked, with fear in my voice.

"He won't do it, he is not so stupid to do that," she answered in confidence.

"How are you so sure?"

"I told you, he is not so stupid to do that. If he does, he knows he is wrong and he will be kicked out. I'm sure he does not have anywhere to go, right?"

"Right." I responded.

"You don't need to worry about that." She said, cracking a reassuring smile.

"Also," she added, "me and the girls are here to prevent that." She grinned.

"Arigato, Hotaru." I beamed, feeling grateful.

"Kya! Look who we have here!" I heard a cheerful voice coming from behind us.

"Anna!" I cheered as I looked behind me.

We stood up to hug her as she beamed. "Missed you girls! Oh, I have so many things to tell you!" She laughed.

Hotaru smiled. "Oh really? I remember your email about that hot bartender. What happened really?"

"-_-"

"Oh! That's a last year story! Now I have a crush on the hot pilot who I met on the plane when I was coming home. He was g-o-r-geous! I am telling you girls," she said while smirking. "This summer was crazy, hontoni…"

"-_-"

"Ahahahaha that's great, really. Yokkatta ne…hahahahah." I said under my black cloud of dullness.

"Eh, nani? Mikan, what happened?" Anna asked realizing that something was wrong.

"Don't tell me, did that guy do anything to you?" She freaked out.

"It's a long story…to make it short…God is playing with me…hahaha…I hate every male on earth right now." I answered.

"Eh? Ahhh wait, I will serve you a chocolate cake so cheer up. Wait 'till my break comes and we can talk, all right?" She said and hurried to get dressed to start her shift.

3 hours later, Anna had her first break and sat on our table. Hotaru had already explained what happened these past three days.

"You have done it, Mikan." Anna grimaced.

"I know…But he pushed my limit…that jerk." I answered in a low voice.

"Well, he was harsh," she responded.

"True." Hotaru added.

"But you know," Anna added. "…Hotaru is right, you need to co-exist with each other."

I nodded.

"Daijoubu, Mikan, everything is gonna be all right," she said. "Plus, we are here, ne, Hotaru?"

"Of course," she answered.

"You guys…I love you so much!" I sobbed.

"So…this guy, we will have him on track just in case, so don't worry." Hotaru said.

I nodded.

"What was his name again?" Anna asked.

"Natsume." Hotaru answered.

I nodded again.

"He is so immature." Hotaru commented.

I nodded once again. "So…Is he hot?" Anna wondered.

I nodded.

-_-…

"What! No!" I stood up and yelled.

"He is not even close to hot! He is a psycho, a sick pervert and a sadist!" I protested.

"Mikan, sit down! You are embarrassing me." Hotaru said sharply.

I looked around. Some people had raised their heads and looked in our direction.

I sat down.

"Well, that's a pity," she grimaced. "I mean him not being hot."

"Trust me when I tell you: if he was the last man on earth, I would rather kill myself than go out with him."

"Honto?" Asked Anna.

"Hai."

"Fake bitch."

Anna and I looked at Hotaru in surprise.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, freaking out.

"Not you, baka," she sighed in annoyance. "Luna."

"Oh."

"She was a big bitch to you." Anna commented.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on her," growled Hotaru angrily.

"No, Hotaru!" I panicked. "Don't do anything. She will be a bother if she does something crazy later. I will just pay for her dress and we will leave it as it is."

"But Mikan,"

"No, Anna, I already have a huge jerk as a problem. I don't want to have Luna too."

"Mikan," said Anna with empathy.

"Nevertheless." Hotaru commented, "She needs to back off…Hyuuga did well."

"What?" I yelled.

"Yes, I take my hat off on this. That bitch was served right."

"Oh right, how kind of him," I said sarcastically. "For your information, he did it 'cause Luna had been crawling on him and he got pissed at her. I will have to face Luna's crap. Really, how kind of him." I snorted.

"You think?" Anna asked. "Well, in my opinion, I believe that he actually did it for…" She stopped as she saw her boss waving at her.

"Crap, my break is over," she said in hurry. "We will talk later, we will still meet at night, right?"

"Yup." Hotaru answered.

"Ok, kisses girls." Anna waved a kiss and ran to the counter to start working.

I sighed once more.

"Relax." Hotaru commented and took a bite from her sandwich.

I took a bite from my pasta and nodded.

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

Japanese Words:

Nakanaide: Don't cry.

Arigatou: (a phrase you would say to a friend or someone younger) Thank you.

Hontoni/Honto: Really, Seriously.

Yokkatta ne: Thank god.

Nani: What?/what is it?/whats wrong.

Daizoubu:Everything is ok/It will be ok.

Omae: It literally means "you" , but it is a very rude way of saying it. Don't try it at friends or any one. Good kids don't use it. ;)

Hai: Yes.

Hikari: Light.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! What do you think Mikan's fate is? Finally Hotaru showed up with Anna! Mikan had someone to talk about her insecurities and from now on, how will Natsume react? Will they make up anytime soon? More importantly****,**** will he take revenge on Mikan? Read to find out in the next chapter.**

**Please send me a message and don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!**

**Until Next Time lots of xo's,ja ne**

**Marie**

* * *

_**Special Thanks:**_

To my wonderful friend and Beta partner ~**Wendy402**~ who helped me with the correction of the chapter! 3 Be sure to check out her stories. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Mikan, don't get drunk again! We know how much light of a drinker you are." Sumire teased me, reminding me about my past embarrassing experiences with alcohol.

…

"Geez, you are behaving like a dog and a cat," said Nonoko, laughing.

"He is a devil, I tell you! Everything that comes out from his mouth is an insult!" I said, being angry.

…

"Tono-oniisan, you really shouldn't flirt with other girls." I scolded.

He laughed. "Then, will Mikan-chan play with me?" He said and hugged me.

"Kya…no! Oniisan no hentai!" I whined, breaking free.

…..

"I said 'let me go!'" I screamed.

At that time, Junta had stood up and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up." He glared at me. "Give her a lesson, Reo." He said.

My heart was beating fast and my mind was in chaos so I could not think clearly.

"Lets have some fun." Reo said and lowered his head, coming closer to me. I felt the other guy's hand grabbing my thighs.

"Ya! Yamete!" I screamed

…..

"NATSUME NO HENTAIIII!"


End file.
